Young & Unexpected
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: Gabi has been working for Josh for a little over two years and the two of them have been through a lot together. When someone new comes to stay with Josh, will it be the end of the tech guy and the personal chef? Or will this new person help them see what's been right in front of them from the very beginning? AU after 1x05.
1. Chapter 1

**Had this idea in my head for a while and finally put it down on paper. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

A lot had happened to Gabi Diamond over the past two years. She had gotten her dream job and also found herself in situations that she never imagined she'd get herself into. For instance, after she got her dream job, she accidentally slept with her new boss. That led to a surprise pregnancy and getting yelled at by her boss' extremely jealous fiancé, Caroline. She soon got over it and accepted the roll of being a stepmother but it left Gabi feeling very frightened for her child if they would ever have to be alone with her.

Lucky for Gabi, she didn't have to worry about that when the wedding was called off right after Josh's birthday. Gabi wasn't exactly sure what had happened between the two of them but she couldn't help but think that it had to do something with the blanket Gabi had made for him. Josh didn't know she had made since she let Caroline say it was from her when Caroline forgot about his birthday. Gabi made sure to keep that fact to herself and made sure that Josh didn't know the truth. She figured that between sleeping with him after he hired her and then becoming his baby mama, she had already messed up his life enough.

But like it always does, the truth eventually came out. Josh learned of the truth when he dropped off some baby stuff for her off at her apartment and found a blanket she was in the process of making for the baby. Sofia was there and told him how she was had been working slowly on it for the past few months, everything clicked for him and he knew that she was the one who made him the blanket from his childhood.

She thought that he would freak and she was wrong, in fact he didn't even bring up the fact that he knew, Sofia ended up telling her after one of her Lamaze classes. The next day she wanted to talk to Josh about it but he said it was no big deal and thanked her for putting so much work and effort into it. After that they never spoke of it again. Josh convinced Gabi to move into an apartment that was closer to his and had enough room for both her and the baby. Gabi was reluctant at first but finally caved when Josh threatened to move her into his apartment instead of the one a few blocks away.

The apartment was small compared to Josh's penthouse but seemed too big for Gabi to live there all alone. She managed to convince Sofia to move in with her and after a little redecorating they were able to make the two bedroom apartment very homey and the still had plenty of room for them and the baby.

Before she knew it, her whole was about to change when she started having contractions when she arrived at work. She had managed to work through most of them but had to tell Josh what was going on with her when she dropped her tray while trying to bring him lunch. As much as she didn't want him to, Josh drove her to the hospital right then and there. After that it was a continuation of nurses, contractions, and pain, lots of pain. She was in so much pain that she was pretty sure Josh talked her into getting an epidural so that she didn't end up squeezing his hand off.

After almost 20 hours of labor, her son, Wyatt Diamond Kaminski was born. He was small, weighing only about seven pounds but she couldn't believe how much she loved him already. After she brought him home, it was hard adjusting to working and having a newborn but she managed through it. She also felt herself growing up now that she had someone else to care for and was responsible for a life that wasn't her's. Josh helped as much as he could, but with him now having a son and all the expenses that came along with that, he threw himself into his work and dedicated more time to growing his businesses. Because of that, he was able to hire a nanny to look after Wyatt when things got hectic around the Penthouse. Which was almost all the time.

Josh and Gabi worked side and side and co parented the best they could and never really tried to be anything more than friends. Gabi was focused on being a mom and growing her career, while Josh kept telling himself that his feelings for Gabi were only apparent because she was carrying his child and that he was feeling that way about the baby, not her. What he didn't realize was that he would continue to fantasize about her even after the baby was born. He still didn't act on them because he wanted what was best for Wyatt and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Gabi.

"Gabi, wake up," she heard Sofia telling her, "You're going to be late for work."

She quickly got out of bed, pushing all the memories that came swarming back to her during the night away and quickly got dressed and ready to go work. She then packed a baby bag and got Wyatt ready to spend the day with his daddy. "Okay little buddy," she told her almost one year as she picked him and set him on her hip, "Time to go."

She started walking towards the door when Sofia said, "Hey Gabi, he's still in his pajamas."

"What?" she asked, confused by what Sofia was trying to tell her, "Oh yeah I know. I have a few outfits for him in his bag. I figured he'd probably fall asleep on the ride over there anyway so there's really no reason for me to get him dressed."

Sofia nodded her head as she started to pour herself a cup of coffee. She had no idea what was right and what was wrong when it came to parenting, so she decided to not say anything and let Gabi do her thing.

Just like Gabi thought, Wyatt fell asleep while she drove them to Josh's. She did her best to enter the penthouse quietly and laid Wyatt down in the pack and play that was set up the table before she started on Josh's breakfast order.

While she was in the middle of cooking, she heard Josh ask, "Gabi? Why is Wyatt here?"

"Because the sitter's sick and it's your night with him anyway so I just figured that it made it more sense to bring him over now instead of later.

"Okay that's fine…but I might need to reschedule my night with him and he can't really be here right now." Josh replied.

Gabi looked up from the vegetables she was cutting and asked, "Why can't he be here? You've never had a problem with it before?" she paused for a second while trying to connect the dots, "Do you have someone upstairs?"

Josh took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

Gabi gasped as she ran to stand protectively in front of her son, "So you want to hide the fact that you have son from her? That's not fair! We shouldn't have to leave, you should make her leave! If she can't handle the fact that you have a son, then she isn't worth it!" She glanced down at Wyatt who was still sleeping while secretly wiping a few tears off her cheek.

"Gabi it's not what you think…" Josh started as a young girl, who was probably a few years older than Gabi, came walking down the stairs in nothing but a robe.

"Hey Josh," she said nonchalantly, "Thanks again for letting me crash here." She glanced in Gabi's direction as she made her way to the kitchen and asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Gabi," Josh replied while giving his chef a pleading look, "She's my chef. She can make you some breakfast if you want."

The girl nodded as she picked up an apple and made her way to the couch, "That's okay, I'm not really hungry. After spending three years in Europe, it takes some time to readjust to American food. Who's the little guy?"

Josh's eyes grew big as he started to babble, "Oh. That is her son…I…um sometimes…let her…um…bring him…to uh…work. Yeah, sometimes he comes to work with her, today is one of those days."

The girl picked up the paper while she added, "Cool. He's a little cutie, you better watch him he'll probably turn into a little heartbreaker."

"Oh I'm not worried about that," Gabi replied, "As long as he doesn't turn to be a big fat liar like his daddy." She glared at Josh as she made her back to the kitchen. "So…uh just let me know if I can get you anything."

"Gabi," Josh started, "Maybe we should talk first."

Gabi did her best not to seem irritated by what was going on, "What? Why would we need to talk? I've worked here for two years, I know how to operate the kitchen and" she stared at Josh intensively, "entertain house guests."

Just as Josh opened his mouth to reply, he heard his front door open and then someone screamed, "NOOOOOOO." He turned around to find Elliot in a staring contest with the girl on the couch. "What is she doing here?"

The girl smiled as she got up and started, "I finished my three year stint as the publicist for Manchester United and my wonderful brother offered to let me stay here with him until I find a new job and get settled here in San Francisco."

"Say what now?" Gabi asked.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself," the girl started, "I'm Heather Kaminski, Josh's sister and Elliot hates it when I'm in town because he's afraid that I'm going to take his job. Since I'm also a publicist and we both know that Josh would do anything to help his family out."

"You're his sister?"

Heather nodded, "Yes I am. Josh, she better be able to cook because she doesn't pick up on stuff very fast."

"Don't worry Heather, she can cook," Josh replied while Gabi, who felt embarrassed for assuming the worst in Josh, starting cooking some eggs and didn't take her eyes off the stove, "She's actually quite amazing." Josh didn't realize it, but he was staring off towards the kitchen for a little longer than he should of. It was only when Wyatt started crying, that he noticed what he was doing.

"Oh he probably has a dirty diaper," Gabi started as she turned the burner she was using down to low.

"Don't worry Gabi," Josh replied, "I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Gabi wondered while glancing between him and his sister.

He nodded, "Just worry about getting breakfast on the table. I'll go get Wyatt ready."

"Wow," Heather said, "I knew that you were a nice and caring employer but I had no idea that you were also a part time nanny. Maybe I should go for Elliot's job, I'm really starting to like the job benefits."

"Josh," Elliot whined, "Make her go away."

"No can do Elliot," Josh replied while picking up Wyatt, "She's family and family is here to stay." He didn't realize it but he turned towards Gabi while adding, "Family is one of the most important parts of my life and I hope they all realize how important they are to me."

Heather nodded, "Well I'm going to go get dressed so Elliot can take his chill pill and stop worrying about finding a new job. And whatever you're making Gabi smells really good, could you set a little aside for me?"

"Sure no problem," Gabi replied, "Josh are you going to get Wyatt dressed as well."

Josh nodded, "Yeah where's his bag?" Gabi pointed next to the pack and play and then he made his way up the stairs with his sister by his side.

"So," Elliot started, "How are you going to get out of this one?"

"What do you mean?" Gabi asked while she slide a perfectly made omelette onto a plate and placed it on the bar.

Elliot laughed, "When Heather comes into town she usually stays with Josh for weeks, months even. It's clear to see that she has no idea about you and Josh, which means she doesn't know that Wyatt is her nephew. Don't you think that if Josh wasn't ashamed about how his son was conceived that he would have told her that she's an aunt? I can't wait to see you blow this whole thing up."

"Relax Elliot, I know how to keep a secret." She replied but she was secretly wondering how she was going to get through this visit without accidently giving something away about her and Josh. Sure they were friends and they found a way to keep that friendship going while taking care of their son but a part of her still wished there could be more between them. Elliot's words came rushing back to her: _If Josh wasn't ashamed about how his son conceived…he would have told her she's an aunt._

The two of them had been through a lot the past two years but a part of her couldn't help but think that his sister coming to visit would put the final nail in the coffin that held the chance of Josh and her being anything more than friends who had a baby together.

* * *

 **Please review and let me know what you thought of the story. They are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is late. I meant to post it a week ago but I accidentally broke my laptop and didn't get a new one until today. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Gabi," Yolanda said as she entered the apartment and sat down at the table waiting for breakfast to be served.

"Hey" she replied distracted by what Elliot had told her earlier, "Breakfast is almost done."

Gabi started to set the plates on the table while Josh reentered the room with Wyatt dressed and ready to go. "Is breakfast done? Because I'm starving." He made his way to the table and then added, "This looks and smells delicious Gabi."

"Thanks," She replied as she took Wyatt from Josh and asked, "What did you put him in?"

Josh smiled as he said, "A shirt that I found online. It says _Daddy's little Beta tester._ " Josh laughed and Yolanda smiled at the little joke.

"I don't get it," Gabi added.

"It's okay," Yolanda started, "It's not that funny, but Josh thinks it is so just go with it."

"That's wise. He isn't the best of making jokes," Heather said as she made her way down the stairs, fully dressed this time, and looked around the living room before asking, "Where's Elliot? Did I scare him off?"

"Heather!" Yolanda asked shocked, "I thought…I thought you were never coming back here?"

"Ha ha Yolanda, you're so funny," Heather sarcastically replied as she sat down, "I'm only staying here until I find a job."

Yolanda nodded, "Did you find one yet."

"Okay that's enough you two. I would like to enjoy my time with Heather while she's staying here."

While the conversation continued at the breakfast table, Gabi made her way back to the kitchen and started making Wyatt his breakfast. She didn't pay much attention to the conversation but she could tell that Elliot wasn't the only one who didn't like it when Heather came for a visit.

"Elliot," Josh yelled, "where are you?"

"Here," Elliot replied as he reentered from the laundry room, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Josh added, "I just didn't want you to miss breakfast."

"Oh," Elliot said as he made his way to the table and then sighed when he realized that he had to sit next to Heather.

Gabi finished Wyatt's breakfast and was getting ready to feed him when Josh asked, "Why aren't you sitting down at the table with us Gabi?"

Gabi did her best not to jump since she was too distracted by her thoughts to realize what was going on. "I figured that you wanted to catch up with your sister and thought we'd be a distraction." She lied.

"Gabi that could never happen," Josh reassured her, "now, come sit with us." He patted the spot next to him and motioned for Gabi to hurry.

"Trust me," Heather added, "He grows tired of me after a while." She took a bit of her omelette and then exclaimed, "Gabi, this is really good. Actually it's fantastic!"

Gabi just smiled as she started to feed Wyatt his scrambled egg. Josh glanced in her direction and replied, "Yeah, that's why I hired her. She makes amazing food and seems to always know what you're in the mood for." Heather's eyes lit up and he immediately asked, "Heather, what are you thinking?"

"That I think I just found myself a job."

"Heather," Josh said slowly, "No."

Gabi finished feeding Wyatt and started to burp him and felt like everyone at the table was staring at her. "What?"

"Have you ever thought about writing about food?" Heather wondered.

Gabi shrugged, "A little. My plan was to release a cookbook one day but now I need to focus on taking care of Wyatt and being the best mom possible."

Josh glanced between Gabi and his sister one more time before he added, "See, Heather she doesn't want to be your guinea pig."

"What are we talking about?" Gabi asked as she finished burping Wyatt and set him on her lap so that he was facing everyone else.

Josh gave Heather a pleading look while Heather added, "You're going to be my new project. I'm going to help you expand your career!"

"What do you mean? I like working here."

"See she likes working here," Josh added as he finished his omelette, "she doesn't want your help."

"Trust me," Heather started, "You're so sellable. I could make you money like that," she snapped her fingers for emphasis. "You're young, you're edgy, and you're a single mom. Stuff like that sells. Add your amazing cooking into the mix and boom!"

Gabi's eyes got bigger thinking about the possibilities, "Boom? Boom what?"

"You have a career," Heather stated, "I'd start you off small. Get you a blog and a few magazines to write food articles for. Then with some promotion on social media, get you popular enough in the San Francisco area to get people to invest in a cookbook. That way you'd get some money on the side. I'm sure my brother pays you well but probably not enough to support you and the little guy. Do you get any help from his father?"

Gabi did her best to look at Josh secretly before she replied, "Yeah. He helps me financially when it comes to Wyatt."

Heather nodded, "Well good for you. The side money could be for clothes or I don't know kitchen utensils or something. Just give it some thought."

"Heather, she can't pay you," Josh added.

"I know. I'll set her up with some interviews and promote her on social media for free. I won't start taking a cut of the profits until she makes it big."

"Wow really?" Gabi asked while getting excited.

"Just give it a thought," Heather said while getting up from the table and grabbing her purse, "Now if you excuse me, I have meetings with potential clients I have to get to." She made her way to the door and picked up her cell phone off the end table. She then turned towards Gabi and added, "I meant what I said. You have the talent, you could really go places and I want to be a part of the ride." She then exited the Penthouse and left a very angry Josh in her wake.

"Gabi, you aren't actually thinking about it are you?" he wondered.

She shrugged as she got up and handed him Wyatt, "I don't know. It sounds interesting and I have always dreamed about having my own cookbooks and cooking shows."

He placed Wyatt on his lap and then added, "My sister means wells but she always does this. She hates looking for a new job so she creates one for herself. Then as soon as someone hires her, her client will want her to focus all her energy on them and she'll kick you to the curb."

"Oh, you have no idea how many times I've wanted to kick her to the curb," Yolanda said, "That girl is a pig. I hate cleaning up after her!"

Josh turned towards Yolanda and asked, "Are you done bad mouthing my sister?"

Yolanda looked like she was going to add more but instead replied, "That's it. I'll go clean the guest room now."

"Thank you,"

Yolanda got up from the table and added, "Whatever" and them mumbled to herself as she made her way upstairs.

"Elliot," Josh started, "don't you have something to do?"

"What?" Elliot asked, "I still have a job?"

Josh rolled his eyes, "Yes, unless you decide to mope around all day then I might change my mind."

"Okay. I'll go see if I can generate some buzz for that app you're about to launch."

Josh smiled as he looked down at his son and asked, "Did you hear that buddy? Wyatt Entertainment is about to launch its first gaming app!"

Gabi smiled as she made her way into the kitchen and started grabbing some fruit out of the fridge, "I still think it's weird that you named a company after him."

"Well Kaminski Gaming Systems was already taken," Josh joked as he got up from the table and set Wyatt back down in the pack and play, "I think we need to talk about earlier."

"About what?" Gabi asked as she started cutting up strawberries and threw them in the blender. "I told you, I'm only thinking about what Heather said. I haven't decided on anything yet."

"I know. But I think that we should talk about Heather."

Gabi glanced at her son and then wondered, "Does she know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah," Josh added, "Probably…I don't know…I don't want her to judge you."

Gabi scoffed, "It's a little too late for that Josh. Just figure it out and let me know, that way I don't let anything slip. You know like that one time when I accidentally outed Elliot to his parents."

Josh smiled, "Yeah that was pretty bad."

"Okay, so I'm going to finish up my breakfast and then I'll start planning dinner," Gabi added, "any requests?"

"You didn't eat yet?" Josh wondered, "Why didn't you eat with us?"

Gabi shrugged, "I don't eat eggs anymore. Ever since I had Wyatt, I haven't been able to keep them down."

"Oh. Is that normal?"

"From what I've read yeah. Some women can't eat certain things without getting nauseous after having morning sickness for so long." She replied as she started blender.

"Oh," Josh said once again even though he knew that Gabi couldn't hear him. He turned his attention to his son, who was busy playing with a toy car that Yolanda had given him. He loved that little guy so much and still couldn't believe the circumstances that caused him to come into the world. All he knew was that he loved being a dad and that Gabi was the one who made that possible. He never realized how much she had to give up in order to have him and he was starting to wonder if there was any way he could repay her for all she had done for him.

He turned back towards her and watched. Every time he did this, he was amazed with how she operated in the kitchen. She knew where everything was and within a matter of minutes she would have the place smelling amazing and then she would surprise him with her newest creation, which was always better than one before. A part of him wondered if he didn't want Heather to help her because he was worried about Heather's commitment to making it happen or that Heather was right and then Gabi would be too busy to cook for him. Either way, he couldn't bare the thought of not seeing her every day.

"Josh, do you have some money I could borrow? I don't think I have enough for a cab." Heather wondered as she reentered the apartment and was surprised by what she saw. She quickly made it look like she didn't notice anything as Josh broke free from his thoughts and quickly handed her a few fifties. "Thanks." She then pulled him towards her and whispered, "We need to talk about your little staring habit later."

Josh nodded, although he didn't really know what his sister meant. He waited until Heather had left the apartment once again and then added, "If you need any help with Wyatt, I'll be in my office."

"Okay thanks," Gabi said while she poured her smoothie into a glass, "Josh?"

Josh, who was already halfway to his office, turned around and asked, "What?"

"I'm assuming that Wyatt isn't staying here tonight? Since you know your sister is living here and she doesn't know…well that you have a son."

"I guess that depends," he said while trying to sound nonchalant, "Do…do you…have plans tonight?"

Gabi laughed, "Me….have plans…now that's a joke that I get!" she then got as serious as she could and added, "No I don't have plans."

"Then," Josh started, "how about you two just stay here?"

"What? Josh, I told you. I can't stay here."

"Just think about it," Josh added, "I can't really explain to Heather why I'm watching Wyatt overnight, but if you both stay over then it just looks like I'm being a nice boss who expects his chef to show up on time for once."

Gabi nodded, "I'll think about it. I want you to be able to spend time with Wyatt but I don't want to impose on you and your sister."

"Trust me Gabi. You're not," Josh reassured her, "Besides hopefully she'll come back tonight with a new client. When she stays with me, it's usually never for long."

"Are you sure?" Yolanda wonders as she walks past him carrying a laundry basket, "because it's seems like I'm always picking up after that girl."

"She's not that bad Yolanda."

"Whatever, if she's here for more than a week, I want a raise."

Once Yolanda closed the door to the laundry room behind her, Gabi asked, "Why do they not like Heather? She doesn't seem that bad."

Josh shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure. I just know that Elliot doesn't like anyone that might jeopardize his job and Yolanda hates extra work."

Gabi nodded as her phone went off, "Oh that's Sofia. I forgot some of Wyatt's things, I'm going to meet her down in the lobby. You'll watch him right?"

Josh smiled, "I would love too."

"Thanks. I swear, I always forget at least five things at the house when I take him out. Did you know that babies needed so much?"

Josh just smiled and said, "I think that between the two of us, he has more than he needs."

"Yeah that's probably true," Gabi added, "either way I shouldn't keep Sofia waiting, her boss hates it when she's late."

Gabi untied her apron and then ran out of the apartment which resulted in Wyatt starting to cry. "Hey buddy, its okay, Daddy's here. Momma will be right back." He picked up his son and then made his way into this office. "Let's hope she stays with us for a long time. Daddy doesn't know what he would do if he ever lost her."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3...sorry if some parts are hard to read. I kind of rushed writing it**

* * *

After thinking it over and deciding to do what was best for Wyatt, Gabi agreed to spend the night at Josh's. The two then decided on what they were going to tell Heather. The story they came with was that her car was getting fixed and the mechanics needed another day to work on it. A part of her felt guilty for lying to her son's aunt, but she also didn't know how Heather would take the news. Let's just say, babies out of wedlock with employees were frowned upon in rich families like Josh's. Many people already saw Gabi as a failure and she wasn't really in the mood to add more people to that list.

Figuring out the sleeping arrangements was a strange part about the evening. When Gabi was pregnant and stayed over, she would sleep in the guest room but with Heather also staying at the Penthouse, it made things a little more complicated. Josh told Heather to use his room and agreed to sleep on the couch so that Gabi and Wyatt could have a comfortable place to sleep. Gabi felt bad for kicking Josh out of his room but he insisted that he was fine. He also joked about how was he going to work late into the night and how much easier things would be with his bed being right next to his office.

After all the lies were told and sleeping arrangements were discussed. The night went by smoothly. Gabi made a simple dinner, consisting of dishes that were known to have originated in San Francisco so Heather could get accustomed to American food again and she also made twice baked Macaroni and Cheese for Wyatt. Josh also helped himself to the Mac and Cheese which came as a surprise to Gabi.

Once dinner was over, Josh returned to the office to finish up some paperwork and Heather offered to help Gabi clean up.

"You really don't have to help me," Gabi started, "I get paid whether it takes me an hour to wash the dishes or if it takes me longer than that."

Heather laughed, "You're still not on the clock, are you? I figured that since Josh is allowing you to stay over while your car gets fixed that you two were friends. I highly doubt he's paying you to clean up his kitchen. Isn't that Yolanda's job?"

Gabi shrugged, "Not really. I take care of the kitchen since I'm basically in it all day anyway. Besides, if I don't wash the dishes now, the scraps will harden and it'll just be a bigger job for me tomorrow. So if I am off the clock, then I'm just doing my part since I'm kind of an uninvited house guest."

"You're funny," Heather started, "I can see why Josh appreciates having you around."

"What?"

"Oh and adding bits of humor to a food blog will help get you get followers which will help you get recognized faster" Heather added, "Also, your sense of humor is probably why my brother hired you. He likes to have a lot of fun."

"Yeah, you have no idea how true that is," Gabi mumbled to herself while Heather started to dry some of the dishes that she had already washed.

"Okay Heather, I've finished up most of the paperwork. That'll do for…what's going on here?" Josh asked as he reentered the main living area.

Heather smiled at her brother and replied, "Your houseguests are doing their part. That and I'm trying to get on Yolanda's good side."

Josh crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Okay, what's really going on Heather?"

"Okay, I don't care what Yolanda thinks of me. I was just helping Gabi out because I felt like it."

"Or was it to convince her of why you should be her publicist?"

"A little bit of both."

Josh rolled his eyes and Gabi added, "Guys I'm right here, you can stop fighting about it. I need to do what is best for my son and right now that is having a job with a steady income. I can't put that in jeopardy just for a chance that I could one day get a publishing deal."

Josh did his best to hide the smile that was creeping across his face. Gabi wasn't listening to his sister, she wasn't thinking of fame and fortune, she was going to continue to cook for him, she was going to stay with him.

"Speaking of," Gabi started, "It's getting kind of late. I need to put Wyatt down. If I wait any longer, he won't want to fall asleep."

"Do you need any help with him?" Josh wondered. Gabi shook her head as she picked their son up and made her way upstairs.

"What are you doing?" Heather wondered.

Josh acted like he didn't know what his sister was implying as he replied, "doing what?"

"Josh, it's me. You know you can tell me anything."

"Heather, I don't understand."

"You have feelings for her."

"What?"

Heather finished on the dish she was drying and then walked towards her brother, "I caught you staring at her this morning while she was working, you've offered to help take care of her son many times throughout the evening and you even got him dressed this morning."

"So?"

"You're letting her spend the night because she claims that her car is in the shop."

"It is."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Then how did she get here this morning? And if it is in the shop, then why didn't you just call her an Uber?"

"Because, I care about my employees Heather. I let Yolanda and Elliot crash here all the time. I'm just making sure that Gabi and her son are safe and that she'll arrive to work tomorrow on time for once."

"And you offering for her to spend the night had nothing to do with the fact that you like her?"

Josh shook his head, "No not at all." He knew that he was answering truthfully but a part of him wondered if what his sister had to say was true. There was that moment after he learned about the blanket that he thought there could be something between the two of them. But he never acted on those feelings and he was sure that he was just confusing the feelings he had for the baby with ones that he might have for her. "But about her son, there's something you should know."

"Wow he went out like a light," Gabi started as she reentered the room, "I swear that's the fastest he's ever gone down."

Josh smiled, "That's good. I think that means that he likes it here."

"He must," Heather added, "does he spend the night here a lot?"

"You know what," Gabi replied, "I think I forgot to plug the monitor in. I'll be right back." She then ran back up the stairs in order to avoid Heather's question. For the rest of the night, they all did their best to avoid awkward exchanges. Gabi had Sofia drop of her laptop when she brought over Gabi's overnight bag and Gabi ended up watching Netflix for most of the night while Josh and Heather caught up. The night went by pretty fast and soon it was time for them to all go to bed.

Gabi and Heather said goodnight to Josh and then made their way upstairs. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries earlier," Heather said before Gabi entered the guest room.

"No, you didn't," Gabi started, "I just don't think that now is the right time to think about expanding my career. Wyatt isn't even a year old yet and I don't want to be do anything that might take me away from him."

"I understand. I still think that you have potential and I'm still offering to help you get a blog. Just think about it, but I was actually talking about Wyatt and how much he stays here."

"Oh," Gabi replied, "You weren't. I always act like that. When I realized that the monitor probably wasn't hooked up, I freaked. I'm so young, I keep expecting to mess something up."

Heather smiled, "You're a great mom and I've only seen you at for a day. If he's almost a year old then you must be doing something right."

"Thanks," Gabi replied.

"No problem. Goodnight." With that they entered their respected bedrooms. Gabi tried her best to be quiet as she peered into the pack and play that was moved upstairs and saw how Wyatt was doing. She smiled when she saw him sleeping, he always looked like an angel when he was asleep and she couldn't believe in these moments that she was a mom. She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way to the bed and getting under the covers. She expected to toss and turn and take forever to fall asleep but she actually fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Josh woke the next morning to a pounding at the door. He almost fell off the couch and quickly made his way to the door so the pounding hopefully wouldn't wake Wyatt up. "Oh hey Trisha. What are you doing here?"

"I got Gabi's message and am here to watch Wyatt."

"What time is it?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"8:30. Why?"

Josh's eyes widened, "Do you always come to watch him this early?"

Trisha looked at him like he was crazy, "Yes. I'm paid salary. 8:30 am to 9 pm. If I stay later than that I'm supposed to get paid extra but Gabi is usually always back before that."

"But Gabi is late to work almost every day."

"Is now not a good time? Should I come back later?"

Josh shook his head, "No, it's fine. I'll go get Wyatt."

"Wait, aren't I just watching him here today? That's what usually happens when you have him for the night."

"Not today." Josh replied and then made his way up to the guest room. He knocked gently before making his way inside. "Gabi," he whispered and when she didn't wake up, he tapped her on the shoulder.

She woke with a fright and looked all around the room before remembering where she was, "What are doing in here? Did I oversleep?"

He shook his head, "Trisha is here for Wyatt."

She nodded as she got out of bed and threw her robe over her tank top and pajamas shorts, which Josh couldn't help but notice were extremely short. He tried his best not to stare and started to help her get all of Wyatt's things together. When they finished doing that, she made her way to the pack and play and started rubbing Wyatt's back gently. "Hey buddy, time to get up. Can you get up for Momma?" Wyatt turned onto his back but didn't even open his eyes. "Close enough."

She gently picked him up and motioned for Josh make his way downstairs. They met Trisha who was waiting patiently by the door with a car seat. Gabi strapped her son in and let Trisha know her plans for the day and to expect to go home early. She also thanked her for being flexible. "Of course," Trisha replied as she took the diaper bag from Josh and picked up the car seat. "Can I ask why you don't want us to stay here today?"

"Oh um…" Gabi started while turning towards Josh.

Josh thought about it for a quick second and then replied, "Both of us are going to be very busy today and we…figured that the place would just be too hectic for him."

Gabi looked confused for a minute and then said, "Yeah, exactly."

Trisha glanced at both of them and then smirked as she replied, "Oh I see. While I hope you two get all of your _tasks_ accomplished today."

Clearly confused, both Josh and Gabi said, "Thanks?"

Gabi then gave Wyatt a goodbye kiss and Josh told him how much he would miss him before Trisha finally left the apartment. "Did that seem awkward to you?" Gabi wondered.

Josh nodded, "Yeah, she looked at us really weird when I said that we would both be busy today."

Gabi laughed, "She must think that we don't actually do our jobs."

"Yeah, she probably thinks that about one of us."

"Hey!"

Josh laughed, "She told me that she shows up to watch Wyatt every day at 8:30, yet you usually don't show up until 9:15 and that's when you're early. Do you feel like explaining?" He crossed his arms over his chest for emphasis.

"Well," Gabi started, "I have a hard time leaving him in the morning, are you seriously going to question that?"

"I could," Josh replied, "But I understand, it's always hard for me to say goodbye to him. I guess I'll let you off the hook."

Gabi laughed, "Josh, was I ever really on the hook?"

Josh smiled, "No. Not at all."

"Oh my God! Again!" Elliot whined as he entered the apartment.

"Elliot, it's not like that," Josh replied, "I let Gabi sleep here last night so I could still have my night with Wyatt. I'm not ready to tell Heather that she's an aunt yet."

"And you're okay with that Gabi?" Yolanda, who clearly heard most of the conversation, wondered as she walked into the living room from the door by the kitchen.

Gabi nodded in approval, "It's not my place to judge." She glanced at Josh and could feel the awkwardness between them. They had tried their best to become friends and co-parents but a part of her figured that the awkward feeling she felt would never truly go away. She felt some hair fall in front of her eyes, she quickly pushed it behind her ear and added, "I should go get dressed. What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Why don't we talk about it and let you know when you come back down," Yolanda added.

"Sure," Gabi replied, "See you guys in a bit."

Gabi turned away from Josh and made her way upstairs, when she was out of hearing range Yolanda asked, "What are you doing Josh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you doing this to Gabi?" Yolanda replied, "Why are you making her lie? I may not be the biggest fan of Heather's but I know that she's not your mom. She's not going to care that you have an out of wedlock child. Just tell her already!"

"Yolanda, you're crossing a line," Josh started, "What I tell my sister is my business not yours. The same goes for decisions that Gabi and I make about our son."

"Uh Josh,"

"Yolanda I mean it. Back off, I can handle Heather. I will tell her about Wyatt when the time is right." Josh replied.

"And when would that be?" Heather asked behind him.

He quickly turned towards her and said, "Heather, I…"

She crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "How about right now?"

* * *

 **And there it is. Please leave a review! It's greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. there are probably errors, I'm the only one editing this and I'm sure I haven't caught everything sorry if that gets in the way**

* * *

"Right now? Are you sure?" Josh asked, "Can it wait until after breakfast?"

"Why?" Heather wondered, "So your baby mama can join the conversation? Unlike you, big brother, I actually know when someone is at the end of their rope. It's why all my clients adore me, I know when to pull them back from the ledge. So no, Gabi will not be joining this conversation."

Josh shook his head as Heather walked down the stairs and joined him in the living room, "I don't want Gabi to be a part of this. I want her left out of it."

"Good. We agree on something."

"Agree on what?" Gabi asked as she ran down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen.

Josh glared at Heather before he replied, "We agreed on what we want for breakfast. I wanted waffles, Heather wanted French toast. It was really hard to come to a decision."

"Oh, so what is it?" Gabi wondered.

"French Toast," Heather started as she smiled at Josh, "with sliced bananas on top."

"But, Josh don't you hate bananas?" Gabi questioned.

Josh nodded his head, "I do, but Heather is my houseguest and since we decided to have what she wants," he glanced in his sister's direction and rolled his eyes, "I guess that I'm okay with having bananas just this once."

"Okay, I'm going have to see if Sofia can drop some off on her way to work."

Heather shook her head, "That's silly. Why don't you just go to the store and get some?" Heather acted like she just remembered something and then continued, "Oh right, your car is in the shop. You can take Josh's. Right Josh?"

"Heather," he replied harshly.

Heather smiled and also had a glint of satisfaction in her eyes as she asked, "What's the matter Josh? Don't you trust Gabi? It's just a car."

"No of course I trust her," Josh started, "I just think that one of us should go get bananas instead so that Gabi can focus on getting everything ready."

"I can do it," Gabi replied, "I'll just make the batter the first. Oh and then I can get some really good French bread." Her face lit up and Josh couldn't believe what he was about to do. He loved it when Gabi was happy and the thought of making the perfect French toast for breakfast was making her the happiest he had seen her in a while.

He walked over to the table by the door and picked up his keys, "Gabi, this is a very expensive car. I want you to be careful with it. There are lot of bad drivers in San Francisco, so I just want you to avoid those people. Can you promise me that?"

Gabi nodded as she grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and started pouring milk into it. Josh walked towards the kitchen and set the keys on the counter in front of her. He was going to say more but Heather grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his office before he could.

Once she had closed the door, he said, "You took that too far."

"Really? Because I was trying to see how far I could push it. You didn't have to agree to let Gabi use your car. Hell, you didn't even have to agree to have bananas, but you did and because of that we have at least 20 uninterrupted minutes to discuss why you lied to your sweet little sister."

Josh shook his head before replying, "I didn't lie to you. I was just waiting for the right time to bring it up."

"Why are you ashamed of her?" Heather wondered, "I like her, she's a great mom, and her son is adorable."

"Heather, I'm not ashamed of her. I just want to protect her," Josh started, "You know how traditional mom is."

Heather shook her head, "I don't believe that for one minute. Could it be that you are actually ashamed of yourself?"

Josh sat down in his office chair and then replied, "I don't know. I guess so. I mean, I love Wyatt and I love being a dad but…"

"A part of you wishes that things were different," Heather added, "Like if the pregnancy would have waited until after you got married…wait a minute! Is she the reason why you didn't marry Caroline?"

"No…yes….maybe," Josh started, "I'm not sure. The night before I proposed to Caroline, she told me that we should take a break. I handled it badly and Gabi and I ended up sleeping together. Then the next day Caroline told me that she slept with someone else because she likes to ruin the good things in her life."

"That bitch."

"Heather!"

"I'm not going to apologize," Heather replied, "I don't like her. I never did. You have no idea how glad I am that she isn't my sister in-law."

Josh rolled his eyes and then continued, "Anyway, I was still in love with her and I was planning to propose to her anyway, so I did. A little over a month later, Gabi told me she was pregnant and that the baby was mine."

Heather nodded, "So it was only supposed to be a one night stand, that's why you're ashamed."

"I guess. I'm not that type of guy. I never have been, but I don't regret that night." He glanced at the framed picture of Wyatt on his desk and whispered, "And I wouldn't regret it even if Gabi didn't get pregnant."

"I knew it!" Heather exclaimed.

"Knew what?"

"You have feelings for her."

Josh shook his head, "No. We're friends, really good friends, but our relationship ends there."

"Okay then," Heather replied, "So is there anything else you need to tell me? Does Wyatt have a twin? … Did you knock Caroline up too?"

"No. You only have one nephew."

"Any nieces?" Josh shook his head and Heather smiled, "I'm an aunt. I'm going to spoil that kid."

Josh stood up and then asked, "So, are we good?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah, I'm still mad that you lied though. The next time you knock someone up, I want to be the first one to know. Oh and that means before the baby is born, not right before they are about to turn one."

Josh smiled, "Okay it's a deal. Please don't tell mom though. It's bad enough I waited this long to tell her, if the news comes from you…"

"Oh please tell me that I can be around when you tell her? That is going to be one good show."

Josh pretended to think it over and then replied, "I kind of already sold two first row tickets to Elliot, so I don't think it's going to work out."

"Okay you big meanie," Heather replied as she started looking at her phone. "I have a few calls that need to be made, can I use your office?" Josh nodded, "Thanks. Come get me when breakfast is ready."

* * *

The rest of the day flew by pretty fast. Heather left right after breakfast to meet with a prospective client and Josh threw himself into his work in order to make sure he and his gaming company didn't hit any snags when they released the new app. He named his new company after his son and he hoped to pass it on to him one day, in order to do that the company had to survive for the next 18 years and he couldn't afford to take shortcuts.

Gabi stayed in the kitchen for most of the day. The only times she left, was to go get bananas, which allowed her to finally drive Josh's Porsche and it was as fun as she figured it would be, and the other time was to bring Josh his lunch. For the rest of the day, she planned out dinner for Josh and his sister and then focused on making it. She decided to go simple and make pizza. She wasn't sure what Heather liked so she made mini pizzas, that way the two of them could have whatever they were in the mood for. Margherita, Hawaiian, Four Cheese, Meat lovers, plus many more, she was sure that the two of them would be happy with the amount they had to choose from.

"Hey Gabi, can I talk to you in the office for a second?" Josh asked while she was cutting up vegetables for the extremely _healthy_ pizza she was preparing.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second," she replied as she finished cutting up a green pepper and then quickly washed her hands. She made her way to the office and then wondered, "What's going on?"

Josh got up from his desk, closed the office door, and then said, "Heather knows."

"Knows what?"

Josh looked at Gabi to see if she was joking, when he realized that she wasn't, he replied, "About Wyatt."

"Really? How did she find out? I was sure that I didn't give anything away."

"Yeah, I kind of did that." Gabi smiled, which caused Josh to fill butterflies in his stomach, "What?"

Gabi took a minute and then asked, "So, what you're saying is that it wasn't my fault?" Confused by where she was going, he just nodded his head and then she continued, "Oh thank God. You have no idea how great I feel right now. I always tend to mess things up."

Josh laughed, "Well, you didn't this time and I appreciate that you did your best to help me keep it from her." He looked at the ground and then added, "Even though that put you in an awkward situation."

"Josh, you didn't put me in any situation," Gabi started, "Did I feel uncomfortable lying to your sister? Of course I did, but it was my decision to lie, not yours."

"Either way. You didn't have to lie for me and I'm grateful that you did while I tried to figure out how to break the news to her."

Gabi nodded as she went to take a seat in one of the chairs by the door, "So, how did she take it?"

"Surprisingly, very well," Josh started, "She was mad at me for keeping it from her, but I think the truth made her like you more."

"She likes me?" Gabi said and couldn't help but be surprised by the hopefulness she had portrayed in that simple sentence.

Josh nodded, "There may be a possibility that she thinks you and Wyatt were part of the reason why Caroline and I broke up….which you weren't. But, she never liked Caroline to begin with."

"So the fact that we slept together while you were still kind of dating Caroline makes her like me?"

"No," Josh clarified, "I just mean that she likes you and she likes Wyatt. So her thinking that you had something to do with the breakup makes her like you more because she doesn't have to deal with Caroline as a sister in-law."

"Ah," Gabi started, "well I will gladly take credit for that. Because, no offense Josh, you have no idea how glad I am that Wyatt doesn't have Caroline for a stepmother."

Josh bit his tongue as he nodded. He decided it was best not to say anything. Despite his staff and his family not liking her. He did truly care about Caroline for most of their relationship and he was planning to spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn't just forget about that because they called the wedding off. "Well, that's all I needed to tell you. I figured you should know so that you could stop acting strange when Heather was around."

Gabi tried her best to laugh it off and then asked, "It was that obvious?" Josh nodded. "Okay, thanks for telling me. I should go finish getting things for dinner ready. And then if it's okay with you, I'm going to go home. I can stop by later to put the pizzas in the oven if you want."

Josh shook his head, "No that's fine. I know how to work the oven, just leave directions and I'm sure Heather and I can manage not to mess it up."

"Okay," Gabi started as she headed towards the door and then turned around, "Now that Heather knows, do you want to have another night with Wyatt this week? You know one that is just the two of you?"

Josh shook his head, "No, I don't want to mess with his schedule."

"That wouldn't mess his schedule up, but I respect your decision. Let me know if you change your mind," Gabi added, "Also, when I finish in the kitchen, do I need to tell you that I'm heading out?"

"No, that's okay. I won't keep you here any longer than you need to be, just get home and give Wyatt a hug for me."

Gabi smiled, "I can do that."

* * *

After Gabi left, the day seemed to go by pretty slowly for Josh. He signed all the necessary paperwork that Elliot gave him and looked over the coding for the new app to make sure no wannabe computer geniuses could hack the firewalls. Once that was done, he didn't really have much else to do. He could go meet with the marketing executives to see what type of ads they were thinking of adding to the game to make sure it could be free for users or see what their plan was to make people want to get the game but he didn't feel like it. Instead he made his way to the living room and turned the TV on. He channel surfed but didn't really pay much attention to what was on. When he got tired of flipping through the channels, he just left the TV on whatever channel it was on and picked up his tablet.

He opened up his photo gallery and startled looking at all of them. He laughed when he saw old pictures from when he was with Caroline and the stupid things she made him dress up as for Halloween and continued to laugh when he saw selfies that Elliot probably took when he was bored. But he was confused when he found pictures of Gabi in the gallery. They were taken when she was pregnant, but he didn't remember taking them. Her stomach seemed to get bigger in every picture. He couldn't help but smile when he saw ones of her looking lovingly down at her belly and he laughed at the ones that showed her with a shocked expression and pointing to how big her belly was. "Whatcha looking at Josh?" Yolanda asked as she made her way out of the laundry room.

"These pictures I just found of Gabi on my tablet," he started as he turned the tablet towards her, "I don't remember taking them."

"That's because you didn't," Yolanda started as she set a laundry basket down and took the tablet from him, "I did."

"Why?"

"Pregnancies are supposed to be a time of joy for the mother and Gabi kept forgetting that. She felt like a black sheep and Elliot telling her how fat she was getting didn't help. So once a week, I'd make her pose for me and I took the photos so we could track how big she was getting. It was also so she could start to get excited about the fact that she was becoming a mom."

Josh nodded, "I had no idea she felt that way."

"Well, how would you feel if you learned that you were pregnant and the father was engaged to another woman?" Yolanda started as she handed him back the tablet, "there may not have been anything romantic going on between the two of you but it still hurt her. Every time she felt a kick or went to an appointment, she was reminded of the fact that she was doing it all alone."

"But she isn't doing it alone."

Yolanda nodded, "That may be true but she's still a single mom. I'm going to go put these clothes in Heather's room and then I'm done for the day."

"Okay Yolanda," Josh replied as he stared back down at the tablet. He continued to search through the photos and his face lit up when he found pictures of Wyatt after he was born. He was asleep in all of them but Josh remembered the need to take a picture of him at least once a day. Soon he found pictures from when Wyatt was six months old and the three of them had taken family photos. There were a few simple ones of the three of them sitting on the couch and then there were the silly ones. Those consisted of one where Josh was holding Wyatt like Rafiki held Simba in the beginning of the Lion King and ones where he and Gabi made weird faces while Wyatt stared at them with his big wide eyes. He smiled as he remembered that day and how much fun he had. It was one of his favorite memories.

He continued to flip through the photos and found a video that was taken a little over a month ago when Wyatt started walking. He remembered that Gabi told him how Wyatt had taken a few steps by himself the night before and how he decided that he wasn't going to do any work until he saw it for himself. He could hear Gabi in the background as the video focused on Wyatt sitting on the floor of the living room.

"Come on Josh. He's not going to walk just because you want him to."

"Gabi trust me, I've read up on this. When they start taking a few steps, it's only a matter of time until they walk across a room all by themselves." He replied.

"Okay, but you sitting ten feet away from him with your tablet on video mode isn't going to make him decide that now's the time to start walking."

"Wyatt can you come to daddy? Daddy wants to see you walk."

"Josh, you can't force him to walk before he's ready."

"I know Gabi, I just don't want to miss anything."

"Oh my God, Josh look!" Josh watched as Wyatt used the couch to pull himself up and smiled at the camera. "Good job buddy!" Wyatt then took a few small steps towards them before he started almost running at the camera. "Look at you, you're such a good boy."

"He is! Good job, Wyatt! Daddy is super proud of you!"

The video ended when Wyatt was about a foot away from Gabi and was about to fall into her lap. Josh smiled as he remembered that day and the joy he felt. He never knew that he could feel that way, it was of the days that made him realize how much he loved being a dad.

"Josh," Heather said as she shook his shoulder, "Sorry to shake you out of déjà vu land but I have news."

He turned towards his sister, who was sitting next to him on the couch, and asked, "You got a job?"

"No," Heather started, "before I tell you, I just have to ask. Why is _Pretty Woman_ on?"

"What? Oh, I was flipping through the channels earlier, I wasn't paying attention to what was on. What do you have to tell me?"

Heather turned the TV off and then said, "While I was meeting with a potential client, I got a phone call…from mom."

"So?" Josh asked.

"She learned that I was back in the States," Heather started, "and she bought a plane ticket. She leaves tonight."

"Heather," Josh replied, "What are you saying?"

"Mom is coming for a visit. She should be here around nine."

* * *

 **And there it is! I'll try to write chapter 5 and get it up soon. Until then leave a review...they help me write faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Chapter 5 with the arrival of Mrs. Kaminski, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Calm down Josh," Heather told him as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Mom's going to be here any minute! You know how I get when she's around."

Heather nodded, "Yeah and add lying on top of that. This visit is not going to go well."

"No it's not," he replied, "Did you get a hold of Gabi?"

"Yeah, I called her last night. I didn't tell her about mom, I just told her that is was crucial to arrive early today and not to bring Wyatt."

"Okay good," Josh started, "You're going to help us right?"

Heather nodded, "I don't think it's the best plan but I'm going to help you. How long do you expect to be able to keep this from her?"

"Keep what from who?" Gabi asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Oh hey Gabi," Josh started, "Do you want to sit down? Maybe you should sit down."

Gabi glanced between the Kaminski siblings and then said, "Okay." She sat on the couch and then asked, "What's going on?"

Josh sat down next to her and then said, "My mom is visiting me and Heather."

"Oh okay," Gabi replied, "When?"

Just as Josh was about to reply, there was a knock at the door and Josh quickly said, "Right now."

"What?" she asked as Heather opened the door.

"Oh Heather darling," Donna Kaminski started, "Look at you. Europe did wonders on your complexion! You're simply radiant." She then wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Thanks mom," Heather replied while looking like she was about to cry.

Josh glanced at Gabi and mouthed _please help me._ Gabi nodded reluctantly as she remembered the last time she almost met Josh's mother. It was hard to believe that was over a year ago already. She made her way to the kitchen and put an apron on while Josh said, "Hi mom. How's Arizona?"

Donna's face lit up as she ended her hug with Heather and moved to her son, "Fantastic. It's a good change. Now, how is my little boy doing?"

"I'm good mom. I'm doing just fine."

She smiled and then made her way to the table by the kitchen, "That's good. I spoke to your brother when I got settled in at the hotel last night, he and Abigail are thinking about having a baby."

"Wow," Heather started as she sat down next to her mother, "that would be really cool. I'd be an aunt!"

"Yes you would dear and Ethan would make a great dad," Donna replied.

"Who's Ethan?" Gabi, who was doing her best not to eavesdrop, asked.

Donna looked over in her direction and wondered, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh me?" Gabi started, "I'm….um."

"She's my chef," Josh replied, "I asked her to come in early since I knew you'd be visiting and would probably be starving."

Donna glanced at Gabi once more and then added, "I ate at the hotel. Josh, you need to have a word with your employees, eavesdropping is not a good quality to have."

Heather laughed, which caused everyone to look in her direction, "Mom you think that's bad? At least she's in the room, have you not met Elliot?"

"Heather."

Donna got a confused expression on her face as she asked, "Asian? Short? Assistant?" Heather nodded, "He's okay. I can tolerate him, the maid though, I've never been a fan of her."

"Guys," Josh started, "are we going to spend this whole visit criticizing my staff?"

"Oh honey of course not," Donna laughed.

Trying his best to change the topic, Josh started, "So Ethan and Abigail, how are they?"

Donna's face lit up when thinking about her oldest son and his wife. "Ethan got promoted at work again," both Josh and Heather groaned. They loved their brother but their mother saw him as the perfect child and the two of them could never compete with him. "He is now realtor to the stars. Just last week, he sold a penthouse in the Upper East Side to Matt Lauer."

"Wow good for him," Josh said with clenched teeth.

"Well that commission bonus will do him good if he gets Abigail pregnant," Donna started, "Can you imagine it? I'd be a grandmother. Could you see me as a grandmother? I surely can't."

Josh did his best to act nonchalant as he replied, "Oh I can see you as a grandma, I can see it very clearly."

"Oh that's sweet dear," Donna added, "but I don't know why we're worrying, it always takes a while for couples to get pregnant."

"Yep," Josh added, "because the chances of it happening after only one time is very very slim."

"Uh Josh, can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Gabi wondered.

He glanced over at Gabi and nodded, "Sure, let's go in my office."

"Heather," Donna directed her attention to her daughter and asked, "Tell me, how was England? Did you meet my future son-in-law by chance?"

Heather took a deep breath and turned towards Josh, "Make it quick you two," she pointed at her mother under the table and then added, "I don't think I can go very long without eating."

Josh nodded, telling her that he got the hint, and then led Gabi to his office. Once the two of them were alone he started, "Okay, I know that you don't like lying about Wyatt. But I need you to do this for me. My mom….is….well…she's very judgy."

Gabi awkwardly laughed, "Yeah I gathered that. I actually asked to talk to you because you were about to lose it out there."

"What? Me? Lose it?" Josh asked quickly, "It was that bad?"

Gabi nodded, "What are we going to do Josh? She's Wyatt's only grandmother, are we really going to keep her from him?"

Josh shook his head, "Of course not, I just don't know how to tell her. I think I waited too long."

"Yeah just a bit," Gabi replied, "Now what do you want for breakfast? Do I need to make something fancy like crumpets because you're mom's here?"

Josh laughed, "No, but Heather just spent two years in England, she might take you up on your offer for crumpets."

Josh led them to the office door while Gabi added, "Let's hope not. I'd probably mess them up and since I mess almost everything else up in my life, I'd rather not wreck my food." Josh couldn't help but laugh at her comment, he was glad that she could always find a way to bring a smile to his face, whether she did it intentionally or not. It was moments like this that he needed her most, he took a deep breath and then made his way back to the living room to save his sister from their mother's consistent badgering.

"Who is that at the door?" Gabi wondered as she entered the living room of her apartment.

Sofia who had her headphones on, yelled, "There's someone at the door?"

As she walked towards the door, she heard crying coming from her room, which caused her to roll her eyes at her best friend. "Yes, they've been knocking on the door for as long it took me to put Wyatt down! You just woke him up by the way."

"Oh," Sofia replied while taking off her headphones, "Sorry."

"You know what, you could go sooth him while I answer the door!"

Sofia noticed how annoyed Gabi was getting and quickly said, "Sure thing." She set her laptop on the coffee table and then ran into Gabi's room.

Gabi turned her attention to the door and opened it. "Heather? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," Heather said as she made her way into the apartment.

"Come in" Gabi said sarcastically as she closed the door.

Heather glanced around the apartment and then added, "I'm sorry. I just needed to get out of there. My mother is…."

"Judgy?"

"You could say that," Heather replied, "but no, not when it comes to me. She's so much more than that. I feel like she's trying to micromanage my life."

"Why would you say that?"

"Did you not hear her this morning?" Heather wondered. She started to impersonate her mom as she continued, "Oh Heather darling! Your complexion is so much better since your time in Europe! Did you meet someone while you were there? You know how much it would mean to me to be able to see my only daughter get married!"

"Wow," Gabi replied, "that's….wow."

Heather nodded, "Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you about your career."

"Heather, I told you. I can't go along with your plan, I can't be away from Wyatt. I know that it wouldn't that way at first but sooner or later it would be."

Heather put her hands on Gabi's shoulders and then replied, "Gabi, I believe in you. I'm in no matter what. Wyatt is my nephew, he's my family, which makes you my family. No matter what your relationship with my brother is, do you understand? I don't want you to hold yourself back just because you think it could turn you into a bad mom."

"But it's more than that," Gabi started.

Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Let me guess. He told you that I get bored easy, that as soon as I find someone who is willing to pay me a bunch of money, I'll leave you and let you crumple into nothing. I may have been like that in the past, hell I might still be like that. But I will not. Let me repeat myself, I will not be that with you. You have serious talent and people besides just my brother deserve to know about it."

Gabi looked at the floor and as she was about to reply she heard Sofia behind her, "Are you insane?"

"What?" Gabi asked.

"Are you insane?" Sofia wondered, "You have someone who is willing to help you advance your career and you turned her down? Gabi, I know you have a rich baby daddy but come on are you seriously going to mooch off of Josh for the next eighteen years? What happens when Wyatt goes to college? What happens when Josh decides that he doesn't need a chef anymore? There is no way that we'll be able to afford this place when that happens."

"Who's that?" Heather asked while pointing at Sofia, "I like her."

"Aw I like you too. Now what's your plan for Gabi, I want to hear it," Sofia replied.

"Just a second," Heather replied, "Gabi, is there something going with you two?"

Gabi and Sofia looked at each other and then both said, "No!"

Heather put her hands up in defense and replied, "Fine. Just wondering. I don't care, it's just always good for the publicist to know in case their client doesn't want it getting out."

"Why do you think I'm gay?" Gabi wondered.

"Yeah what is with that? First Logan, now her," Sofia added as she powered down her laptop.

"Logan?" Heather wondered, "As in Logan Rawlings? The editor of San Francisco Monthly."

Gabi and Sofia nodded, "Yes," they stared at each other, "Stop doing that!"

Heather laughed, "That's cute, you two talking at the same time."

"No it's not," they both replied.

"Okay. Not important. Sofia, right?" Sofia nodded and Heather continued, "I think Gabi has potential. I offered to help her get recognized. In today's society, it's so easy to get noticed right in your own home. I was thinking that she could start a blog and do some cooking videos to put on _Facebook_ and _YouTube_.Not only that, but there's ton of magazines that are published in San Francisco, it wouldn't be that hard to get Gabi a column at one of them. Once she becomes a local celebrity, it's a walk in the park from there."

"How so?" Sofia wondered.

"Talk shows, radio shows, magazine columns, cookbook offers, they'll start rolling in." Heather said.

"But what happens once I'm a local celebrity?" Gabi wondered, "I can't afford to travel all over the place with a toddler, and there is no way I'm leaving him."

Heather nodded, "I understand but Gabi, you have to think small. You're acting like you'll publish a cookbook and then you'll be expected to, I don't know, fly out to New York and appear on _The Chew._ That's not going to happen, at least not that fast."

"Aren't you supposed to fill her head with ideas like that?" Sofia asked.

"No," Heather started, "Usually when I take on an up and comer, they're the ones with these ideas. They think that since they got a publicist that they are going to skyrocket and have dinner with Brad and Angelina the next day. It doesn't work like that. Gabi, I believe that you can get there but it's going to take time. Who knows, by the time that you get to be so famous that you're touring the country and have a show on _Food Network,_ Wyatt could be in school. He could be middle school and living part time with Josh. Either way, when that time comes we'll work it out."

"I didn't think of that," Gabi started, "I never thought I'd be so happy at the idea of it taking years for me to get somewhere!"

"Is that a yes?" Heather wondered.

Gabi nodded, "Yes, I'm in!"

"That's my girl!" Sofia said.

Heather smiled as she gave Gabi a hug, "Okay, I'll get the paperwork ready for you to sign tomorrow at work. Speaking of which, I should probably get back. If mom hasn't left yet, then she's probably driving Josh insane."

"Where have you been?" Josh asked as soon as Heather entered the penthouse.

"I just had to get away for a bit," Heather replied, "besides I have some good news."

"Good news? How could you possibly have good news? I was stuck here for the last hour with mom. You weren't here, you were the one she came to visit by the way, so her attention turned to me. Do you know how hard it was to talk to her and not tell her about Wyatt? Not to mention that when I told her that I had created another company, she smiled at me and said that it was cute, but that Ethan's promotion means that he is basically a real estate tycoon. Which also means that we might get a reality star in the family because Abigail may try to join the newest season of _Real Housewives._ "

Heather took a deep breath and then said, "Ouch. I love how she came here to see her daughter who has been out of the country for the past two years, yet she keeps talking about her perfect son the whole time."

Josh nodded as he sat down on the couch, "So, what's your news?"

"I got a client," Heather added as she joined him on the couch, "An up and comer, and I just finished drafting the contract. I just have to print it off for her to sign tomorrow. I also need to find another client because I decided not to collect wages until she starts to get paying gigs, so I'm more like an agent than a publicist."

"Well I'm happy for you," Josh started, "but if you leave me with mom tomorrow for another late night business meeting, there will be hell to pay."

"Got it," Heather replied as she stood up and started running towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked while he looked at his sister weirdly, "Did you?"

"Did I what?"

Josh's face got very serious as he asked, "Sign Gabi?"

Heather ran up the stairs as she replied, "Yeah I did. Night Josh." He heard the door to the guest bedroom close and all he could do was sigh in defeat. He knew his sister meant well but he also couldn't help but feel bad about this business deal. He just hoped with all his might, that his sister's time in Europe had changed her and that she wasn't going to drop Gabi when something better came along. He couldn't stand to see that happen to Gabi, he cared about her too much. He wanted what was best for her, but he also didn't want to see her get hurt, especially if it was his sister who ended up being the one hurting her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it was boring, I'm kind of running out of ideas but don't worry. I plan to finish this and have an idea of how it's going to end, I just want to have a few more chapters before that happens. Please leave a review to tell me what you think, and if you want to recommend something, I will definitely consider it! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, writing this took longer than expected. Hope you enjoy, sorry if there are errors, I'm not the best proof reader :(**

* * *

"Morning," Gabi said from the kitchen as Josh walked down the stairs, "What do you want for breakfast? Is your mom going to be join you and Heather?"

"I don't know," he replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Gabi shrugged as she put on her apron, "Oh yeah, I need an advance on my salary this week. I'm going to have to pay Trisha for overtime and sooner or later, she's going to get sick of only getting paid in food."

"Gabi, I pay Trisha."

"I know, but I just wanted to give her a tip or something for all the overtime she's had this week," Gabi started, "and she's starting to think that something weird is going on over here." Josh laughed which caused Gabi to ask, "What's so funny."

"Something weird going on here. When isn't there something weird going on here? Like us trying to work together after having a one night stand. Or keeping your pregnancy a secret from Caroline."

"Which lasted for like a month," Gabi replied.

Josh ignored her comment and added, "Or how about the fact that you're working with my sister and you didn't tell me."

"Josh," Gabi started, "I haven't signed anything, so technically I'm not working with her yet. That and we're taking things slow. I'm starting a food blog and writing for a magazine. That's it. I'll still have plenty of time to be your chef."

Josh rolled his eyes, "That's not what I'm worried about Gabi. I'm worried about when Heather gets a different client and drops you. What then?"

"Josh," Gabi replied as someone knocked on the door, "You better get that."

"This conversation isn't over."

"Actually I think it is," Gabi replied using a snarky tone.

Josh went to open the door and welcomed his mother into the apartment, "Morning darling! Where's your sister?"

"I think she had a work thing," Josh answered while looking at Gabi, "But I don't think she's going to go through with it."

Donna nodded, "She likes to drop things. She gets that from your father."

"Oh look at that," Josh started, "We managed to bring dad up….Yeah"

"Mrs. Kaminski?" Gabi asked, "Do you have any breakfast requests?"

Donna smiled and it immediately set Josh on edge. His mother liked to test people and he had a strong suspicion that she was about to put Gabi to one, "I'm in the mood for a spectacular Eggs Benedict. For some reason, it's not on the menu at my hotel."

Gabi smiled as she started walking towards the fridge, "No problem, I'll get started on it right away. Do you want the same thing Josh?"

Josh nodded, "Sure, it sounds great. Mom, I'm going to get some work done in the office. Make yourself at home until Heather gets back."

"I'm back," Heather added as she and Yolanda entered the penthouse, "Gabi, when you're done with breakfast, I need to talk to you."

"As do I," Elliot added as he entered the kitchen, "As much as I'd love to do anything but that, I need to talk to you about Wyatt's birthday party."

"Who's Wyatt?" Donna asked as she turned her attention towards Josh, "You let your publicist do personal favors at work?"

As Josh was about to reply, Gabi answered, "Wyatt is my son and… Elliot offered to give me ideas for his first birthday party. But I'm sure it can wait until we're both off the clock."

Elliot clapped his hands and said, "Yay. That works for me."

Just as Elliot was about to skip away, Heather smiled and then replied, "Don't worry about it Elliot. As Gabi's new publicist, I can help her plan Wyatt's party. I'm sure that will make your day much easier."

"Devil! Devil!" Elliot yelled while pointing at Heather.

"Okay, knock it off, you two," Josh replied, "Elliot, I need to see you in my office so we can finalize everything that has to get done before we can launch this new app."

"Wow," Yolanda added as Josh and Elliot left the room, "You really know how to clear a room!"

"Thanks Yolanda. I'll take that as a complement," Heather replied.

"I didn't mean it as one," Yolanda replied.

"Excuse me," Donna said, "But don't you have work to do? Or does my son just pay you to sit around and gossip?" Yolanda didn't reply, instead she bit her lip and then made her way to the laundry room to get her cleaning supplies while Gabi continued to work on breakfast. "Heather, why don't we go upstairs? Let's see if I can help you find an outfit that will make every rich person in the city want to hire you. Then you won't have to take on anymore charity cases."

Heather clenched her teeth and then said, "Great." She then followed her mom up the stairs, leaving Gabi alone in the kitchen. She couldn't help but hope that Josh's mother wouldn't be in town for very much longer. It was starting to cause a strain on both Heather and Josh's lives and she hated that.

* * *

The day flew by, which Gabi was glad for. She usually loved being at work but between lying to Donna and Josh giving her the cold shoulder for working with Heather, she had been counting down the minutes until she could get out of there. "Okay dinner is in the oven," she started, "It should be done in about thirty minutes. I'm going to head out if that's alright."

Josh looked up from his tablet and just nodded his head which caused a sudden sadness to come over her. This was a new way that Josh was acting around her and she didn't like it. She untied her apron and went to the laundry room to grab her purse. Just as she was about to leave, Donna and Heather reentered the apartment. "How was the shopping trip?" Josh asked.

"Oh it was marvelous," Donna replied, "Now Heather is all set for working in the corporate world."

"Yeah," Heather added while placing her hands on her brother's shoulders, "We had a great time, so sad that you couldn't tag along."

Josh smiled and said, "Now you know how I felt last night when you left to go do a work errand."

"Yes, speaking of work. Gabi, I never got a chance for you to sign the contract this morning. If you want to take it home and read through it, I understand. I just want to get this signed and filed as soon as possible. The sooner that happens then the sooner we can start on expanding your career."

Gabi nodded, "I think I'm going to take it home with me. I just want to read over everything one more time."

"No problem," Heather replied while handing Gabi a manila envelope, "I understand that you want to do what is best for Wyatt, so take your time. I want you to be aware of everything that you're getting yourself into."

Once again, Gabi nodded and then made her way to the door. Just as she was about to leave, she said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She glanced at Josh one more time and then quickly made her way out when she notice that he wasn't paying any attention to her.

* * *

Josh, Heather, and Donna spent the rest of the evening talking and had a great time. When they finished dinner, Donna left to go back to her hotel and Heather started to clean up. "You don't have to do that," Josh started, "You're a guest remember."

Heather nodded, "Yes, a guest that you're currently mad at. Besides, Gabi will thank me when she comes in to work tomorrow and doesn't have a bunch of dishes to wash."

"I'm not mad at you Heather."

Heather laughed, "That's funny because when mom and I got back from our little shopping trip, I could have sworn that you were giving me and Gabi the cold shoulder. Me, I understand, but Gabi? Come on Josh."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Josh replied, "Am I disappointed that you took Gabi on as a client? Yes. Do I believe that history will repeat itself? When it comes to you and your work history, yes."

"Okay that's fine. Take that out on me, but don't take it out on Gabi. She didn't even want to sign with me, she thought that I was going to make her a star by snapping my finger and that she would have to leave Wyatt to tour the country. She only agreed to sign with me, after Sofia talked her into it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Josh wondered.

Heather smiled, "Because I know that you like her and after seeing how she acted when you gave her the cold shoulder, I believe that she likes you too."

Josh shook his head, "It's not like that Heather. We're friends and we have a baby but I don't think we'll ever be anything more than that."

"Why?" Heather asked, "Because you're scared she won't feel the same way or you're scared that she will? Or is that you think mom will disapprove? When has that ever stopped you?"

"What are you saying?"

Heather smiled as she continued to put dishes in the sink, "I'm saying take a chance, big brother. I really like her and I know that you care for her which means that you won't get into a serious relationship anytime soon. So why not? Don't think about it as trying to date your baby mama, think about it as seeing the girl of your dreams in a bar and doing everything in your power to make sure that she leaves with you at the end of the night. Screw being professional, because you wouldn't have Wyatt if you would have been professional when you hired her."

"I know and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love Wyatt and I couldn't picture life without him." Josh added.

Heather nodded, "I know. That's why you're going to go see him tonight."

"I'm what?"

Heather rolled her eyes as she started to clean the table with a washcloth, "You are going over to Gabi's tonight to see Wyatt. Between me staying with you and mom coming to town, I know that you haven't gotten a lot of time with him this week. It's not fair to you or Wyatt, so go. And apologize to Gabi while you're there."

"Heather," Josh started, "I just can't show up there and expect Gabi to let me spend time with Wyatt."

"When did you get like this? I understand that you're looking out for your son's best interests but just go over there and make things alright with her. If you're going to be mad because I'm going to work with her than be mad with me, not at her. Now go, if you wait any longer Wyatt is going to be asleep when you get there."

"Thanks Heather." Josh replied as he gave his sister a smile.

"Your welcome now get out of here before I kick your ass out the door."

* * *

He felt like he was playing _Monopoly._ He got in his car and drove straight to Gabi's. He didn't pass go and he didn't collect $200. Before he knew it, he found himself at Gabi's door and was waiting for her to answer it. "Josh?" she wondered, "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's late but I was hoping I could spend some time with Wyatt, if that's okay." He replied.

Gabi smiled and stepped aside so that Josh could make his way inside, "Listen Josh, about this whole Heather thing."

Josh made his way to the floor where Wyatt was playing with some blocks and then replied, "She talked it over with me. I understand why you decided to have her help you. I'm sorry that I wasn't behind it right away. I just know my sister too well and I'm afraid that she isn't going to change. I just want what's best for Wyatt and I was afraid that Heather would take advantage of you."

Gabi nodded, "I know, I just wanted you to know that I read the contract over and I don't think I'm going to sign it."

Josh looked up from the pyramid he was building and asked, "Why?"

Gabi shrugged, "It just seems like too much. What if working on all the magazine articles take time away from being a mom. What if I skyrocket to fame and have to leave him. My mom died when I was pretty young and I don't want Wyatt to go through what I did."

"Gabi," Josh started, "that will never happen. Whatever you decide, I will help take care of Wyatt. And I know that Heather will hate me for saying this, but if it ever gets to be too much for you, you can stop. No one is going to be mad at you for taking a break that way you can be the best mom out there."

Gabi smiled, "Thanks Josh. So does that mean that you're okay with this?"

"No. But I can get used to it." Josh then turned his attention back to his pyramid and Wyatt smashed it down while laughing. "Hey I was building that!" He started to build another one and Wyatt smashed it down. They continued to do this for five more minutes before Josh said, "You know what buddy, why don't we play with something else? How about we play with some trucks?"

"I'll go get them," Gabi said while getting up from the armchair she was sitting in.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but you haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with him this week, so let me," Gabi replied, "Besides while I'm getting the monster trucks, you can clean up the blocks!"

"I see what you did there," Josh replied which resulted in him hearing Gabi laugh in her room. He smiled, glad to know that things were back to normal between them, at least as normal as they could be. They spent the rest of the night sitting in the living room and playing with all of Wyatt's toys until the time came to put Wyatt to bed. "Can I do it?"

Gabi nodded, "Sure. Make sure you tuck him in with the blue knitted blanket, he won't go to sleep without it."

Josh just nodded and then made his way to Gabi's room. He set Wyatt in his crib and then looked around for the blanket that he supposedly couldn't sleep without. He found it laying on Gabi's bed and quickly grabbed it. He glanced at it and was flooded with memories of his childhood and of his 30th birthday party. The blanket that his son couldn't sleep without was the one that Gabi had made, one that looked almost identical to the one that she had made for Josh. He smiled as he draped the blanket over Wyatt and then turned the lights off. "It's time to go to bed buddy. Sleep good for momma. Daddy will see you soon. I love you, baby boy." He leaned down and kissed Wyatt on the forehead and then heard Gabi make an _awe_ noise behind him.

"Sorry," she whispered as she entered the room, "I forgot to tell you about this," she pointed to a red box hanging at the end of the crib. She pushed the yellow button on the top of it and lullaby tunes started to fill the room. "It's new. Sofia found it at a rummage sale, he loves it."

"Oh cool," Josh added as he watched his son cuddle up to a stuffed giraffe and start to close his eyes, "I can't believe he's this big already."

"I know," Gabi replied as she stood next to Josh, "It feels like just yesterday that I brought him home, and now he's almost one. This year has gone by way too fast."

"Yeah it definitely has," he added while placing his hand over hers, "here's to hoping the next one doesn't do the same."

She squeezed his hand and then replied, "But the year after that can go by as fast as it wants. Terrible twos, no thank you!"

He laughed and then not realizing what he was doing, started to lean in. She did the same and before he knew it his lips were on hers. They had kissed before but it was nothing compared to the one they were sharing now. This one was sweet and compassionate where the other ones were fast and tasted of liquor. They pulled away and he immediately said, "I don't know where that came from."

Gabi smiled, "Its okay. I think we just got caught up in the moment."

Josh nodded as he turned his attention back to his son, who was now fast asleep, "Yeah that must have been what happened." He watched Wyatt sleep for a little bit longer and couldn't help but notice that Gabi's hand was still entwined with his. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and noticed that she was staring down at Wyatt as well.

She caught him staring at her and said, "I love watching him sleep, he looks like a little angel."

"Yeah he does," he reached over and wiped a tear away from her eye, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh it's silly. I just sometimes feel like I'm not good enough to be his mom. Every once and a while it happens while I watch him sleep. He's just so perfect and I'm….well I'm a mess." Josh laughed and then leaned in and kissed her once again. "What was that for?" She asked after he pulled away.

"To let you know that you may be a mess but that's one of the things that I like about you and that Wyatt couldn't have asked for a better mom." He replied which resulted in Gabi kissing him on the cheek. He took a deep breath and then asked, "What was that for?"

"To say thanks," Gabi replied while giving him a hug, "thanks for everything."

Josh smiled as he returned the hug and gazed down at Wyatt, one last time, "Anytime."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, they are very appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, here's chapter 7**

* * *

"Josh?" Gabi drowsily asked.

"Hey," he replied as he sat down on the bed, "Morning."

"What time is it?" she wondered as she sat up.

"Early enough for you to get ready for work and late enough for Heather to realize that I never came home last night." Gabi's eyes widened and he quickly added, "Nothing happened. Remember?"

Gabi nodded, "Yeah I do. Old habits die hard I guess."

Just as Josh was about to ask what she meant, he heard Wyatt wake up. "May I?" Gabi nodded before slipping out of bed and going to take a shower. Josh walked over to Wyatt's crib and picked him up, "Hey buddy. It's good to see you. Did you have a good night's sleep?" Josh smiled as he added, "Daddy sure did." He looked around the room trying to figure out where Gabi would keep his clothes, when nothing popped out at him, he decided to wait. He took Wyatt into the living room and sat down with him on the floor. He found the toys that the two of them had played with the night before and set them down in front of Wyatt.

"Oh…my…God," he heard Sofia say behind him a little while later.

"Morning Sofia."

"What are you doing here this early?" she wondered, "Did you….spend the night?"

He turned towards her with his hands in the air as he replied, "It's not what you think. After Gabi and I put Wyatt to bed, we started talking and before we knew it, it was getting late. So yes, I spent the night, but all we did was sleep, nothing else."

"Oh," Sofia started, "Okay. So Gabi has been pretty quiet when it comes to talking about work recently. Would you like to explain why?"

"Sofia leave him alone," Gabi said as she exited the bathroom wearing nothing but her robe, "You of all people know how busy, I've been."

"Fine, Fine," Sofia started, "I guess I'll have to call Heather if I want to know anything. She's the only one who actually answers me when I ask a question."

Josh laughed and then redirected his attention onto his son. He sat there and watched him play with his toy for what felt like hours but was actually only minutes. Soon Gabi reentered the living room, dressed and ready for the day, and said, "Trisha called and is running a little late, so if you leave now you'll make it back to your place before Yolanda and Elliot arrive."

"Why is Trisha watching Wyatt?"

Gabi got a confused look on her face as she replied, "Because she always does. Anyway, if you leave now you'll get back before anyone knows you were gone and I'll arrive late like usual."

"Gabi, why don't you bring Wyatt with you today." He started, "You always bring him with you for one or two days a week."

Gabi nodded, "That's usually when your sister and mom aren't in town."

"I know. But what I said last night is true. I miss spending time with him. Bring him with you today, if my mom can't handle it then maybe she'll decide to go back early."

"Josh," Gabi gasped, "that is a horrible thing to say about your mother!"

He nodded as he made his way to the door, "I know and I'm sorry. I had to get my point across. Now, call Trisha and tell her to take the day off. Then when you leave to go work, take Wyatt with you. That is an order and if you expect to get paid, you will follow it."

Gabi gasped and Josh took that as his cue to leave. He figured leaving before she could get a word in edgewise would help prove his point.

* * *

"Stop right there," He heard as he entered the Penthouse, "Now put your hands up!" He immediately did what he was told and was shocked to find Heather laughing at him as she added, "Now tell me…is this a walk of shame?"

"What? No."

Heather ignored him as she sang, "Walk of shame! Walk of shame! My brother is doing a walk of shame?"

"Heather," Josh started as he made his way to the stairs, "Go get a job."

Heather stopped singing and asked, "What?"

"Go get a paying job, because you're starting to get on my nerves."

Heather folded her arms across her chest and then wondered, "Are you even going to tell me what happened? Or do I have to guess?"

Josh rolled his eyes, "I need to change before Elliot, Yolanda, and mother get here. I don't have time to play games."

"Fine, then tell me how last night went."

"Fine," Josh started, "I played with Wyatt and then talked with Gabi. We made plans for Wyatt's birthday party and then talked about growing up and what it was like. Before we knew it, it was late and I stayed the night. And we just slept. There that's what happened, now I'm going to change, please stall mother until I come back down."

"Fine," Heather replied as he ran up the stairs. Once she was sure that he was out of hearing range, she added, "Looks like getting those two together is going to take more work than I thought."

* * *

"Gabi. I have news!" Heather said.

Gabi grabbed some plates from the cupboard and then wondered, "What is it?"

Heather sat down on a stool by the kitchen and then said, "I got you your first food column! It's for a small magazine and it isn't a regular thing yet but the editor owed me a favor."

"Wow," Gabi started, "That was fast. Wow."

Heather laughed, "Relax Gabi. It's a small piece about comfort food and you will include a recipe at the end of it. 250 words. So like I said, it's small."

"Okay."

"The publication that you'll be writing for has a small amount of subscribers, it's not the New York Times. I just wanted to let you know the good news," Heather added, "And they want the piece by next Friday, so if you can get it to me by Wednesday, I'll look it over and edit it for you before we send it to them."

"Wow, you'd really do that?"

Heather smiled, "Of course, I believe in you and want to see you succeed. If that means I have to edit everything you write before it gets published then I'll do it."

"Thanks," Gabi replied.

Josh, who was returning from a bike ride, entered the penthouse and asked, "What's going on with you two?"

Heather smiled, "I got Gabi her first writing gig."

Josh's eyebrows perked up as he replied, "Wow. That's great…that's really really great."

"Relax big brother," Heather added as she walked over to the pack and play and picked up Wyatt, "It's a small article, only 250 words, and it'll only take up a quarter of a page. Maybe a half page if they add a photo of the dish."

"Oh," Gabi said, "Do they need one? That'll make choosing the recipe much harder."

Heather laughed as she bounced Wyatt on her hip, "Just choose whatever recipe that brings you the most comfort, that's the whole point of being a food writer. You connect with your audience through your favorite foods." She directed her attention to Wyatt and started to talk like a baby, "Mama is going to go places. Yes she is, oh yes she is!"

"Heather he's almost one," Josh said, "You don't have to talk to him like he's a baby."

"Yeah, well he may almost be a year old but I just learned that I'm aunt, so I'll talk to him like a baby if I want because I didn't get to when it was appropriate to do so."

Josh rolled his eyes and then sat down at the table, "Fine. I guess you can talk to him like that. Just don't do it around mom."

"Speaking of Donna," Gabi said as she started putting plates on the table, "Why didn't she come over today."

"She's spending the day with a lot of her old friends that still live in the city," Josh replied.

"Which is just an excuse for her to tell them all about her perfect son in New York and her perfect new life in Arizona," Heather added as she sat down, "Which is fine by me. After spending two days with her constantly breathing down my neck, I'm starting to realize why I moved to Europe two years ago."

"I know that she has her moments," Gabi started as she sat down at the table, "But I'm sure she can't be that bad. Besides she's your mom."

"Gabi," Josh started while reaching for her hand under the table, "I know that you miss your mom and that she was taken from you way too soon, but not all moms are nice and loving as yours was. Unfortunately my mother falls into that category."

"And what category would that be?" they heard someone ask.

"Donna," Gabi said, "It's not what you think."

Donna, who was standing in the entrance way, laughed, "Of course it isn't dear. I know that my children don't like me. I didn't like my mother, it's just a way of life. What I want to know is why my son is mixing business with pleasure."

"What?" Josh asked.

"Please dear. I can see you two holding hands all the way from over here," Donna started, "And it's bring your son to work day, I see. Playing house are we?"

Heather glanced between Josh and Gabi and saw the looks of shock and confusion cross their faces. _They don't see it do they?_ She wondered. She had absolutely no idea how her and her mother could see the fireworks between the two of them but they couldn't. She glanced down at Wyatt, who was still sitting in her lap, and couldn't help but stifle a laugh. A beautiful little boy came out of just one night between the two of them. She had a feeling that more beautiful things could happen if they stopped being stubborn and finally realized they had feelings for each other. She also knew that her mother would never approve of them. No way would Donna Kaminski ever stand by and let her son get involved with someone on his payroll, what would her high class friends think? Her mother would see it as the end of the world.

"Mom," she said, "I told Gabi to bring Wyatt today and Josh didn't agree with me. I need to get to know Gabi and see how she handles working and being a single mom. Once I know, then I'll be able to figure out the best way to market her. Because we all know that once you make someone famous and get their face splashed all over the world that you'll be the one walking away with the biggest paycheck. As for the handholding, I don't know what that's about. But trust me, I've been staying with Josh ever since I got back from England, if he was screwing his chef. I would know."

"Heather,"

She glared at Josh and then slightly shook her head, telling him not to do anything. "Well, well, maybe there's hope for you after all, Heather. You have no idea how scared I've been that you would not do well in your chosen career. I mean out of all the fields you could go into, publicity is one of the tackier ones."

Heather smiled as she handed Wyatt to Gabi, "Thank you mother for always believing in me. Now if you excuse me, I should go do some homework so that I can get a client that you'll approve off. Josh, enjoy your lunch. Gabi, get started on that article as soon as you can."

Gabi, shocked by what was going on, simply replied, "Okay" before Heather headed for the door, taking her mother with her. Once the two of them had left, Gabi asked, "What just happened?"

"Heather just sold a piece of her soul to the devil that is also known as my mother," Josh replied, "She realized that mom was on to us and was getting close to the truth so she did what she always does. She took the fall."

"Why?"

"Because Ethan can do no wrong," Josh started, "At least that's what mom thinks. I always took the fall for his shortcomings and Heather does the same for me. It's in the Kaminski blood."

"I still don't understand."

He took hold of her hand and squeezed it, "My mother has a lot of ideals when it comes to her children and their careers. Dating an employee is not one of them. Heather took the fall so that I could still look good in mother's eyes."

"Okay, but we're not dating," Gabi added, "So why did Heather take the fall for something that isn't true."

"Because she thinks it is true. That and Heather really likes you, so I'm pretty sure she did it to save you from mother's wrath."

"Wow."

Josh nodded, "Yeah exactly." The two of them started eating and were silent for most of the meal until Josh finally asked, "Gabi."

"Yeah?"

"The whole we we're not dating thing," he said looking down at his food and taking a deep breath, "Would….would you be open to changing that?"

"What?"

He took a deep breath and then asked, "Gabi Diamond, will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

* * *

 **So what did you think? Please let me know! And sorry it got full of dialogue at the end, I was writing it while watching Scandal last night...**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay no excuse for why this chapter took me so long. Between schoolwork and a lack of inspiration, I just put it off and I'm sorry. But it's finally here so...enjoy!**

* * *

"Gabi Diamond, will you go to dinner with me tonight?"

She was shocked, there was no other way to put it. That was the last thing she ever expected to hear from him. "Josh…" she started.

"I'm serious Gabi," He interrupted, "It may seem sudden to you, but I've liked you for a very long time. I think I might even love you. And….and I want to give us a chance." He looked down at their hands which were still interlaced and asked, "So, what do you say?"

Gabi took a deep breath. This was too much for her to process, her boss had practically just said that he loved her and she didn't know what to do. She knew that she had feelings for him after they slept together but she did her best to move on because he was engaged. Once she found out she was pregnant, the idea of ever being in a relationship again was pushed to the back of her mind. She knew how short life could be and decided to dedicate all of her time to being the best mom possible. Did Sofia drag her out on dates every once and while? Yes. Did they go anywhere? No. She learned very fast that telling guys that she was a mom was a very quick and painless way to end the date and any relationship that might result afterwards.

She had been through a lot in the past year and it took a very long time for her to get to a place where she was comfortable with Josh. The last thing she wanted to do was harm that. She knew what it was like to live with one parent and she didn't want the same to happen to her son. She looked up from her food, which she was staring at while a thousand thoughts ran through her mind, turned towards Josh and said one of the hardest things she had to tell him since she found out she was pregnant. "No."

* * *

To say that the rest of her work day went by awkwardly, would be an understatement. The rest of that day and the two after that were filled with nothing but awkwardness. Josh wouldn't look at her most of the time and ended up speaking to her through Yolanda and Elliot. When they were in the same room together, he would just give her the cold shoulder, which usually resulted in Elliot clapping and saying, "More! More!" Things got worse when Heather informed her that Donna had extended her trip and wasn't leaving until after Wyatt's birthday.

"What are we going to do?" Gabi wondered, "We were going to have Wyatt's party here at the Penthouse. Your mom is here like 24/7 and she already dislikes me as it is. There is no way that she's going to approve of this."

"Gabi its fine. You and Josh said you wanted the party to be small. Just the three of you, Sofia, Yolanda, Elliot and few friends from your mommy and me class. It can still be here. If Josh won't cover for you, saying that he's doing you a favor by allowing you to have it here, then I will say that I'm working an angle. Things will be fine." Heather answered.

Gabi nodded, "Okay, so much has been happening lately and I don't know if I would have been able to throw something together last minute."

Heather nodded, "Which, you no longer have to worry about because that's what you have me for. Speaking of, I heard back from the magazine. They loved your piece, they need a writer bio, so if you have time tonight to write something up, I'll forward the email to you."

"That would be perfect thanks," Gabi replied as she checked on the dumpling dough to see if it risen at all, "I've had a lot of free time recently, with Josh wanting to have private family time and other stuff."

"What exactly happened with you guys?" Heather asked as she opened up her laptop and waited for it to start, "A few days ago you were fine, you were even holding hands in front of me and mom and then it was like a switch was flipped. Did Josh get annoyed again about us working together?"

Gabi shook her head, "He asked me out."

Heather smiled and turned her attention towards her laptop as she replied, "It's about time. I've been urging him to do that since I moved in and that was almost two weeks ago. It never took him that long in college."

"What about High School?"

"Oh Josh was a super nerd in High School, everyone he asked out laughed in his face."

"Oh wow."

Heather nodded, "But why the cold shoulder and the weird silence thing whenever you're in the same room? Usually people in a new relationship can't take their hands off each other." She glanced up from her laptop with a disgusted expression and asked, "Did he call out Caroline's name while you were having sex? Or did you call out someone else's name?"

Gabi gasped as she replied, "Heather! I can't believe you just asked me that! And no, nothing happened. I turned him down."

"What?"

"It took us a long time to get where we are now and I don't to mess that up. Wyatt deserves both of his parents." She replied.

"But shouldn't you guys try to see if there's something between the two of you? For Wyatt's benefit?" Heather wondered.

Gabi shook her head, "Couples that get together or try to stay together because they have a baby never work out."

"Who says that the two of you would be one them?" Heather wondered as Josh walked down the stairs.

"Can we change the subject?" Gabi questioned while starting to form some dumplings.

"Why?" Josh wondered as he grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, "Because I'm here? I want to know that as well." Gabi glanced at him and tried to look confused as he bluntly added, "I heard the last part of the conversation on my way down, and you know what they say about multiple women in a conversation. They do cackle like chickens."

"We….do…..not….cackle," Heather, who was clearly annoyed, replied as she put on her reading glasses and pretended like she was trying her best not to overhear what was being said.

Josh shrugged, "Either way, your voices carry. So, Gabi why did you reject me?"

Gabi opened her mouth and said, "I…."

The door to the apartment opened and she quickly let out a sigh of relief as Yolanda walked in with Donna, "It's been great having you here Donna," she said, "I forgot how much I missed you."

Donna smiled and replied, "Why thank you Yolanda. But that is the fifth time you've told since we got in the elevator. You can stop kissing up now."

"Oh," Yolanda added, "Well if that's the case, I better get back to work."

"Yes, you should." Donna added while turning her attention towards her son as Yolanda made herself scarce, "Are you ready to go dear? Beverly said that she and Cassie would meet us at the restaurant, she can't wait to catch up with you. It's been ages since the four of us got together."

"Indeed it has," Josh said while taking a deep breath, "I just need to change."

"Well get to it. We don't want to keep them waiting."

Josh nodded. He glanced at Gabi for a brief second, shook his head, and then made his way upstairs.

"Why are you guys meeting up with Beverly and Cassie?" Heather wondered.

"Beverly heard I was in town and wanted to catch up," Donna added, "And it's the first time since high school that both Josh and Cassie were single, so we can finally try to get those two together."

Gabi, who had been forming dumplings and trying her best not to pay attention to the conversation, added, "Oh that should be fun."

"Yes it should be. Beverly and I have been trying to set the two of them up for years now."

"Great. That's just….great," Gabi said while kneading the dumpling dough a little harder than she should.

Heather took note of how her mother talking about setting Josh up with her best friend's daughter was affecting Gabi. She knew that there had to be more behind why Gabi wouldn't date Josh. She couldn't think of any other possibilities besides the fact that Gabi was scared. She took a mental note to try to get Gabi to admit that later. "Hey Gabi, are you making dumplings or pizza dough?"

"What?" she asked while looking down and frowning, "Well, that's one less dumpling for dinner."

"Oh dear," Donna said while shaking her head, "Josh won't be here for dinner, he should have sent you home after lunch."

"Love you too mom," Heather added.

Donna laughed, "Darling, you do know that there is such a thing as takeout. You don't need this poor girl to make food for you, she probably wants to get home to her kid."

Heather nodded, "Yes of course. How silly of me."

At that exact moment, Josh ran down the stairs and said, "Okay mom, I'm ready to go."

"Perfect. A town car should be here soon." Donna replied as she made her way to the door.

Josh nodded, "Great. I have to talk to my staff about a few things first. I'll meet you in the lobby." Donna smiled and then left as Josh walked back into the kitchen. "Gabi, are you bringing Wyatt with you tomorrow?"

"I can if you want," she replied, as she grabbed some more dough and started to form a new dumpling, "I'll also finish these dumplings and put them in the fridge so you can have them for lunch tomorrow. All I have to do is fry them."

"Okay," he added as he took a deep breath and went to meet his mother.

Once he had left the apartment, Heather turned towards Gabi and asked, "What's really going on? I can tell that you're uncomfortable with Josh going out with Cassie. Which means that you like him."

Gabi looked down as she finished forming the dumpling and put it off to the side before replying, "It's a lot of things. Of course I like him. I've liked him ever since I started working here but we have to do what's best for Wyatt and getting into a relationship isn't it."

"Why do you think that?"

She took a deep breath and then added, "I'm afraid that if we try to have a relationship, that it's going to change things between us. We worked really hard to get where we are and the last thing I want is for us to throw that away."

"But you like each other. You share a son, doesn't it make more sense to start dating and see where things go. I see the way he looks at you, he's in for the long haul."

Gabi shook her head, "But, what if it doesn't work out? What if we become one of those couples who can't stand to look each other after they break up? Do you know how awkward it will be to raise Wyatt together if that happens?"

"Gabi, that won't happen. Even if you two have a messier breakup than him and Caroline did, he won't hate you. You gave him his son. He loves that little boy so much, more than I ever thought he was capable of. And don't you dare say that he'd be willing to fight for full custody because we both know that's not true. He hasn't told me much about your childhood but he said you kind of grew up in a one parent household and even though our parents stayed together until I was in college. Dad was hardly ever around the house while we were growing up, so he knows what that's like as well. He isn't going to put Wyatt through that."

Gabi shrugged, "I just don't want us getting in a relationship because of Wyatt and then regretting it later. I also don't want whatever happens between me and Josh to put a strain on Wyatt. He deserves better than that."

Heather nodded. She could have said something else but she realized that there was no way she was going to change Gabi's mind. The only way that would happen is if Gabi changed it herself. They worked in silence until Gabi finished forming the dumplings and put them in the fridge to chill overnight.

"Do you want me to make you something for dinner?" Gabi wondered.

Heather shook her head, "My mother may be a lot of things but she is right about how much you must be itching to get home to Wyatt. I can take care of myself tonight. Thanks anyway."

"No problem."

"Gabi," she wondered, "Can I just ask one thing. Is there something besides doing what's best for Wyatt that is holding you back from dating Josh?"

Gabi shrugged, "Probably, but nothing that I can think of off the top of my head. All I know is that even though Caroline said she was okay with the pregnancy, it still played a big part in them calling off the wedding. So I guess a part of me thinks that he blames me for breaking them up."

"You had nothing to do with them calling off the wedding," Heather replied, "I even asked him that and he said no."

"Heather, it still doesn't' change anything."

Heather took a deep breath and then asked, "What if you never got pregnant and you found yourself in this same situation, then would you consider it?"

"Of course I'd consider it," Gabi said while grabbing her purse, "but if I never had Wyatt, I'd still be the irresponsible girl who slept with her boss on her first day. Josh would have married Caroline and there wouldn't be a possibility of us being a couple. I love Wyatt and that's all that matters. I need to do what will benefit him in the long run."

"Right, of course," Heather added, "I shouldn't have asked. I'll see you tomorrow." Gabi just nodded and then made her way to the elevator. Once the door had closed behind her, Heather heard the door to the laundry room open, "Hey Yolanda, didn't realize you were still here. Gabi just left, you should probably call it a night as well."

"It's not Yolanda," she heard her brother reply.

"Josh? Why aren't you at dinner with mom?" she wondered, "Wait, how much of that did you hear?"

Josh walked into the kitchen and then started, "I realized that I left my wallet in the clothes I wore yesterday. I came in through the service entrance to get it while you and Gabi were talking."

"But you and mom left a half hour ago," Heather started, "How close were you to the restaurant when you realized that your wallet was in the laundry room?"

"Oh me?" Josh asked while taking a deep breath, "I was in the lobby."

"So then you were in there…."

"The whole time," Josh replied, "I heard everything."

* * *

 **So do you hate me? Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter finished and up sooner than it took me to write this. Just a fair warning...the end is approaching.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9, I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Heather's words kept running through his head. He wasn't sure what prompted her to ask something like that, but it made him wonder if there was any truth to it. He knew that Gabi wanted to do what was best for Wyatt and avoid putting him in a situation where his parents couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other. But Josh also assumed that she was holding back for a different reason than protecting their son from heartbreak.

He doesn't know where the time goes, he's too absorbed in his thoughts to pay attention. He remembered asking Heather to call their mom and make up an excuse for him not going to dinner but after that he doesn't remember what he did. All he knows is that six hours had passed since he finally got the nerve to leave the laundry room and tell his sister that he overheard the entire conversation she had just had with his chef.

He climbed into bed and tried his best to get some sleep. His mind was running at a mile a minute which forced him to toss and turn. He just kept thinking about the situation he found himself in with Gabi. He loved his son, but he couldn't help but think about what would have happened in Gabi never got pregnant. Had Wyatt never been in the picture, would he really have a better chance of being with her?

* * *

The sun peaked in through the curtains and forced him to open his eyes. After a pretty restless night, he was surprised he got any sleep at all. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Just as he was about to open the door, he heard the shower running. He shook his head and made his way to the guest room, "Look Heather, I know that you think the water pressure is better in my bathroom but this is getting old. Also, you really need to stop letting the water run for ten minutes before you finally get in there." He started as he entered the room and saw a bed that looked like no one had slept in it. He glanced around the room and was shocked by how clean it was. He wouldn't call his sister a slob, but the room hadn't looked like this since before she moved in. What had happened last night?

He made his way back to his room and couldn't believe what was waiting for him when he got there. "Hi ZuZu-Bee."

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" he asked as he eyes widened, out of all the times for her to come prancing back into his life, now was certainly not a good one.

She laughed, "You're so silly ZuZu-Bee. We've been married for a little over a year, where else would I be?"

"We're married?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I know how much you enjoyed the honeymoon, trust me I did too but just because we don't have sex every night like we used to, doesn't mean that you can act like you forgot that the wedding happened." He was too confused to say anything else, instead he just nodded his head, "Now, I'm late for brunch and then I'm going shopping afterwards so I probably won't be back until this evening."

He took a deep breath and then said, "Okay can't wait. Have fun." He plastered a fake smile on his face and did his best not to push her away as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. As soon as she was gone he ran to the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water. He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew that he must be dreaming. He thought about what married life would be like when he was engaged to Caroline and he didn't imagine anything like this. When nothing happened he decided to take a shower and hoped that would be enough to wake him up from whatever nightmare this was.

* * *

He ran down the stairs and said, "Gabi, I'm glad you're here. I need your help."

"Sure boss what's up?" she wondered.

"Do you know where Heather is?" Josh asked, "I haven't seen her since last night and Caroline's here."

Gabi laughed, "When is she not here." She then got very serious and added, "Sorry, I know that I shouldn't joke about her but since you were acting like you'd seen a ghost, I thought it was appropriate."

Josh wrinkled his eyebrows as he asked, "What are you talking about? And I thought you were bringing Wyatt today?"

She smiled as she wondered, "Oh who's Wyatt? Is he cute? Is he single? Because a hot date is what I need right now, it would help me get over Cooper in a heartbeat!"

"Cooper?"

"Yeah you know, my ex," Gabi said, "He worked for you for a little bit and then he went to work for a tech company in China. He came back for your wedding and we dated for a few months after that. Is none of this ringing a bell?"

Josh shook his head, "No I guess not. I don't remember any of this. You seriously don't know who Wyatt is?"

"Who's Wyatt?" Yolanda asked as she entered the kitchen, "Gabi, did you finally get yourself another boyfriend? Because I liked drummer guy but his craziness outweighed his cuteness. And that Cam kid was cute but much too young."

Gabi shrugged, "I don't know who Wyatt is. I haven't heard that name since I was growing up. My mom told me once that she was thinking of naming me Wyatt if I had been a boy, but I've never met anyone by that name. Or Heather for that matter."

"Heather? Like Josh's sister Heather?" Yolanda wondered, "Man, I'm so glad that Caroline put her foot down and told her to stay in a hotel. I don't know if I'd be able to handle her staying her, that girl is a pig!"

Josh did his best to smile and pretend like he was okay with the way Yolanda was talking about his sister, "Okay Yolanda, that's enough. I'm having a hard time remembering things. Call you tell me when exactly Heather come back from England?"

"Last week. She flew out to Arizona yesterday to spend a few days with your mom."

Josh nodded as Gabi asked, "Did you hit your head or something?"

"Not that I remember but I guess I must of," Josh quickly replied, "When Elliot gets here, please send him to my office."

"Sure, do you want breakfast right now or do you want to wait?"

"I'll wait," he answered as he walked into the living room.

"Okay, but if it's alright I'm going to make something for me," Gabi started, "I was running late for work like usual and skipped breakfast. That I have a craving for scrambled eggs that I don't see going away anytime soon." He turned around and gave her a weird look, "did I say too much again?"

"No, I for some reason thought eggs made you sick." Gabi shook her head as she got out a mixing bowl, "Wow I must have hit my head really hard!" He then snuck off to his office before he could embarrass himself further.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Elliot yawned as he entered the office, "Sorry that I'm not my usual cheery self, Allan kept me up late last night talking about wedding plans."

"Sit down," Josh started. Once Elliot had done so, he added, "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to promise me that you won't think that I'm losing it after I tell you."

"Oh Josh, did Caroline finally turn you? Because I will leave Allan in a heartbeat so we can be together."

Josh shook his head, "No it's nothing like that." He proceeded to tell Elliot all that he thought had happened over the past year and how everything was different when he got up that morning. "So do you think I'm crazy?"

"I guess not," Elliot added, "Although why would you dream about having a kid with Gabi?" He shivered at the idea, "As much as I hate to say it, maybe the dream was your subconscious' way of telling you that you have feelings for her, although I have no idea why you would find her attractive."

"Elliot," he warned.

He put his hands up, "Fine, fine. Sorry. Things have been weird between the two of you ever since she started dating Cooper anyway. There were times when Yolanda thought you might be jealous, so I guess that could be it."

Josh nodded, "Yeah I guess that must be it."

Yolanda entered and said, "Gabi wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready, do you want her to bring it in here?"

Josh rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans as he replied, "Yeah that'd be great." He then turned to Elliot and said, "Thanks for the help."

Elliot shrugged, "I guess. I don't really think I did anything but hey I'll take the credit."

Josh rolled his eyes as Elliot, who was now fully awake and acting like his regular self, danced out of the office. A little while later, Gabi entered with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. "Here's your breakfast and I made sure you got the extra crispy bacon since you seem to be having a bad day and that always seems to cheer you up!"

He smiled and then asked, "Gabi, why did you breakup with Cooper?"

"What?"

"Why did you and Cooper breakup?" he asked again while looking at her and noticing how her face was starting to get very red.

She took a deep breath and then said, "I shouldn't tell you this, but Cooper broke up with me because he thought that I still might have feelings for you and that I was only with him because I couldn't be with you."

He felt his stomach tighten in knots as he tried his best not to stutter and ask, "Is….that true?"

He noticed that tears were starting to fall down Gabi's face as she replied, "Yes."

He didn't know what came over him, all he knew was that this was his chance and he had to take advantage of it. He walked over to where she was standing and put his hands on either side of her face. He didn't give her a chance to push him away and quickly leaned and pressed his lips to hers. He knew that she was surprised by his actions but it didn't matter, he had to try, even if everything he thought was a dream, he knew what he felt for her was real.

She kissed him back and even pulled him closer to her. They both knew it was wrong, but they didn't care. He pulled away for a brief second and noticed how her eyes were glued to his lips, as if she stared at them long enough, they would be back on hers. He smiled, he didn't know what came over him but seeing Gabi like this. Seeing her want him, hearing that she cared for him, made him happier than he ever imagined was possible. He didn't feel that way when Caroline looked at him, he didn't even feel that way when she said yes to his proposal. He gently pushed back some hair that had fell onto Gabi's face and then leaned in once more.

This time the kiss was filled with more passion than the one before, he couldn't help but think that Gabi was trying to tell him how much she cared for him just like he was trying to tell her the same thing. She moaned against his lips as he picked her up and leaned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moved on from kissing her to sucking on her neck. "Josh," she started, "Not that I don't love this, but should we really be doing this?"

He stopped and looked at her, "Do you not want this?"

She smiled, "Of course I want this, but you're married. And you're my boss." He set her down and she smiled at him adoringly before adding, "And you're dreaming."

He looked at her shocked, "I'm what?"

"You're dreaming. As much as I want this to happen, it's not going to be real until you wake up."

"But if I wake up, this will never happen. You're going to push me away and say it's because you don't want to hurt our son." He reminded her.

This time, she didn't seem shocked or confused, instead she just nodded, "I will, but you were married in this dream and that didn't stop you." She continued to talk but he couldn't hear anything that she was saying.

"What?" he asked, "I can't hear you."

He felt a sudden pain in his shoulder, almost like it was the aftereffect of someone slapping him, and then another one quickly followed after that. He looked at Gabi and she was blurry and hard to make out. He blinked a few times and then everything around him was black.

He woke with a fright and sat upright in his bed. He glanced around the room and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the time on his bedside clock. "About time you woke up, sleepy head," He heard his sister tell him.

"Heather, why did you let me sleep in so late?" he wondered.

She laughed as she sat down on the edge of his bed and felt someone crawling towards him. He looked down and saw that Wyatt was with her. He smiled when he saw his son and immediately gave him a hug, "I didn't. I tried to get you up when Gabi first got here and then again when Mom showed up for a few minutes. She's mad at you for canceling on dinner by the way. When it got close to eleven, I finally decided to bring Wyatt with me and try to see if you would wake up for him. You either are really sleep deprived or had a really captivating dream."

He just nodded, "You have no idea."

His sister smirked as she took Wyatt from him and said, "Oh, I think I do. I'll stall for a bit, so you can fix your…ah…problem. But after that you should go downstairs. Mom had to meet Beverly for lunch but she should be back here by early afternoon, and you still have to talk to Gabi."

"Why?"

"So you can figure out what the two of you are going to say," Heather started, "Gabi and I talked while you were sleeping and we decided that you're telling mom about Wyatt today. Because it's gotten to the point that neither of us think that you're actually going to do it and Yolanda and Elliot have a bet going on whether or not you'll tell her before or after you drop her off at the airport."

"Great," he said, "So are you going to leave so I jump in the shower?"

She nodded as she set Wyatt on her hip and stood up, "Make sure it's a cold one." She laughed and then left the room. He shook his head, he didn't have time to process the dream he had just had. Instead he had to deal with the fact that his sister had found him in bed with a boner. He definitely knew that he wouldn't be living that one down anytime soon. He made his way to the bathroom and started the shower. As he let the cold water fall down on him, he realized one thing. He had feelings for Gabi and he was pretty sure that she felt the same. He wasn't standing back in the shadows and allowing her to decide for them anymore. He was going to fight for her and he wouldn't stop until she finally realized it was okay to give them a chance.

* * *

 **Bet you didn't see that coming...LOL. Please tell me what you thought, I really wanted to do a _what if_ chapter so hopefully it didn't seem random that I incorporated this into the story. Only one more chapter to go and then it's over. Hope you guys love this story as much as I do!**

 **Anyway please review, favorite, review, follow, review, oh and REVIEW!**

 **Love you guys**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I literally spent the whole day writing and editing this. I hope you guys like it, I think that it serves as a proper ending...with that said please enjoy**!

* * *

To say that telling his mother that she was grandma went by smoothly would be an understatement. First, she thought that he was messing with her and then when they left his office and she saw that Gabi had brought Wyatt with her, Donna realized that he wasn't joking and that Wyatt was his. Days had passed since Donna learned the truth and he still got chills every time he heard that his mother was coming over.

Gabi was a wreck as well. Even though Josh finally telling his mother allowed her to bring Wyatt with her every day to work, the minute Donna walked through the door Gabi would get very paranoid and lose focus. One day it got so bad that she ended up burning what she was in the process of making for lunch, which caused his mother to dislike her even more. Of course, Donna couldn't see that Josh was partly at fault for the night he and Gabi slept together, Donna just saw Gabi as someone who took advantage of his emotional state in order to sleep her way to the top and get a rich baby daddy. While Donna was warming up to the idea of having a grandson, she did not take a liking to the way Wyatt came into the world or the social standing of Wyatt's mother.

The tension could be cut with a knife whenever the three of them were in the same room, so it came as a surprise to Josh when Wyatt's birthday party came around and they were all still breathing. A few of the plans had changed, the guest list was slimmed down only to include Sofia, Elliot, Allan, Yolanda, his mother, and Heather. Gabi understood what Josh's intentions were with keeping the party family only but at the same time he hoped that she didn't catch onto the fact that he had ulterior motives for keeping her friends away. She was already being judged harshly by his mom and he was sure that his mother had discussed her disappointment with her friends, so he didn't want Gabi's friends to judge her as well. That and he knew that the party was going to be awkward, there was no need to make it more awkward by having them ask all kinds of questions that neither he or Gabi were ready to answer.

The day started off slow, Heather insisted in making his living room look like a party store threw up in it by plastering it with Happy Birthday banners and balloons. That and his sister insisted that he take the day off, not because it was his son's birthday party but that it was a Saturday and he needed to learn how not to work all the time.

Gabi and Wyatt arrived a few hours before the actual party began, which allowed the three of them to have some quality family time for probably the first time since Wyatt was born. "Can you believe it's been a year?" She asked him as she finished icing the cake that she had made the day before.

He shook his head as he let his son take hold of his finger and lead him all over the apartment. "For as entertaining as this year has been and all the drama that's filled the past few weeks, it seems like I would but I don't. It still feels like yesterday when you were trying to hide the fact that you were in labor."

"Hey," Gabi started which made Josh laugh, "There is such a thing as Braxton Hicks you know."

Josh nodded, "I also know that Braxton Hicks don't cause you to look constipated or that you're about to pass out."

"In my defense," Gabi added, "I figured that you wouldn't notice because Elliot would bluntly tell me that I looked constipated every day for the last month of my pregnancy."

"True. I'll give you that one but hunching over in pain every ten minutes gave you away pretty quickly."

Gabi laughed as she finished frosting the cake and placed a candle on the cake, "I'm so glad that you can laugh about my pain so easily."

"I think I'm allowed too, I almost had to get my hand amputated because you refused to get an epidural."

Gabi just rolled her eyes as she set the finished cake aside and then asked, "So, are we okay? You're mother hasn't turned you against me?"

Josh stared at her in amazement, how could she possibly believe that? "Of course not? We've been over this, I don't blame you. What happened was as much my fault as yours. You wanted to leave, I asked you to stay. Besides that night is the reason we have Wyatt and I don't want to live in a world where he doesn't exist."

Gabi nodded, "Me neither." Their conversation ended after that and they didn't have a chance to add more to it. Soon the party was in full swing and they were too busy watching everyone, even Donna, dote on Wyatt and share funny and cute stories about him and his first year of being alive.

Yolanda loved telling Sofia and anyone else who would listen about how she could tell from the moment she arrived at work that Gabi was in labor and laughed at how badly she tried to hide it. Elliot rolled his eyes the whole time while Allan kept saying things about how he liked other people's kids but couldn't imagine having kids himself. Normally Gabi would ignore their "kids are horrible" comments but it bugged her when he added how kids completely change someone's life and that he couldn't see how that change could be for the better.

Luckily for Allan, Josh saw how tense Gabi was getting and decided that it was time for them open presents. The two of them sat down on the couch with Wyatt in-between them and started to open gift after gift. Most of them were toys and clothes. Sofia bought a stationary bike that was supposed to be plugged into the TV to play games with but she said that she got it so Wyatt could have his own private spin class with his Aunt So-So. Gabi laughed while Josh looked horrified at the idea. "Don't worry. Wyatt is starting this new thing where he looks at you weird and then leaves the room when he doesn't want to play anymore. Sofia won't even know what's coming for her," Gabi whispered in his ear.

They continued opening all the presents and when they were done, Josh was surprised when his mother gave him a white envelope. "What's this?"

"What?" Donna asked, "You seriously think that I wouldn't get something for my own grandson?"

"I didn't think you would."

"Joshua!"

Heather rolled eyes, "Come on mom, you've never been too thrilled with the idea of being a grandmother. Add that to the fact that you just learned that you were one, it's not that surprising."

Donna nodded but didn't reply as Josh opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside. "You bought him stocks?"

"Yes. It's never too early for someone to start investing and this way you won't have to pay for absolutely everything when it comes to the wellbeing of your child."

"Mom," Heather exclaimed.

Donna ignored her daughter's outburst and added, "This is a good stock and it always has been. It will grow tremendously in the next seventeen years. It should be more than enough to pay for his tuition to college, if he even goes to college. I'm sure that his head will be filled with all kinds of silly notions by the time he's eighteen."

"What do you mean by that?" Josh asked standing up.

"Just simply that neither of his parents went to college. So by the time college rolls around for him, he'll just expect that everything will be handed to him anyway so why would he bother? I'm hoping he has more common sense than that."

Josh was getting more infuriated by the second so he took a deep a breath and asked, "Mother, what are you implying?"

Donna laughed, "Oh dear, the chances of him turning into a freeloader probably aren't that bad, but this is just a precaution in case he does."

Gabi noticed how tense Josh was so she said, "Josh it's no big deal. She's just helping us out, thank you for the kind gift Donna."

"No Gabi, I refuse to stand here for another minute and listen to this. Mom, I understand that you're still adjusting to having a grandson, but if you're going to be disappointed in someone, be disappointed in me. Stop treating Gabi like she's nothing. We may have never had to worry about living paycheck to paycheck but we still suffered. Just because Dad finally left us and took his gambling problems and debt with him doesn't mean that you can act like you're better than everybody else. Yes, Ethan went to college and because successful, but so did Heather. Heather refuses to give up on her clients and makes sure that they succeed no matter their social standing. I am doing just fine on my own. I've built many businesses from the ground up and I did it all without a college education." He looked back at Gabi and then added, "And Gabi is the best thing that ever happened to me. She gave me the greatest gift, which is the one thing that I never knew I always wanted. And I love her for that."

"Josh,"

Before Gabi could say anything else, Donna asked, "You love her?"

Not paying any attention to his mother or to the others in the room who were staring at him, he turned towards Gabi and stared into her eyes. He could tell that she was holding back tears and saw the faint blush creeping onto her face. He did his best to convey how much he meant it as he replied, "I do. I have for a long time now and it's about time I stop pretending. I love you Gabi and I'm probably never going to stop." Everything that was going on around them didn't faze him, all he could see was Gabi. He leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't wild like the one he dreamed about a few weeks ago but it wasn't sweet and friendly like the one they shared when he spent the night at her place. It was like two people who knew that they were meant for each other, telling each other how much the other meant to them.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like minutes and finally stopped when Yolanda cleared her throat. "You two crazy kids can do that on your own time. Right now, your guests really want some cake."

Gabi nodded, "Yes, of course," she picked up Wyatt and brought him to the kitchen where Heather was lighting the birthday candle. Josh and the rest of the guests followed her. They sang Happy Birthday to Wyatt and laughed as Wyatt reached for the cake but didn't try to blow out the candle. Josh did the honors while Gabi put Wyatt in his highchair. Heather and Yolanda helped cut and serve the cake while Gabi and Josh watched their son get frosting all over his face. The party started to dwindle down after that and the guests started to leave one by one.

When it was just Josh, Gabi, Wyatt, and Heather remaining, his sister finally asked, "So have you two had a chance to talk since you know?" she turned around and acted like she was making out with someone.

"No, we haven't," Gabi said as she cuddled next to Josh on the couch, "We've been so preoccupied with the party."

"Yeah," Josh added as he looked down at her, "But I did notice that we haven't stopped holding hands since the cake was served." Gabi smiled as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead, "So if I ask you out are you going to turn me down again?"

Gabi shook her head, "No, it was too hard the first time. Just promise me that Wyatt won't get hurt, not matter what happens between us? Because even though I love you, I love him more and don't want him to get hurt."

Josh smiled, "You love me?"

"Yeah I do," she replied while glancing up at him, "And I think that its time that I take a page out of your book and stop pretending that I don't."

"So, will you go out with me?"

She nodded, "Yes, yes I will."

"And with that," Heather started as she stood up, "My work is done. Getting you two to finally see what was between you was probably the hardest job, I've ever had. Now if you excuse me, Sofia offered me your couch for the night."

"Why?" Gabi asked.

"Because, after we watched you two eat each other's faces out. We realized that you two would probably want to be alone tonight and why would you spend it in a small two bedroom apartment when you could be in a spacious penthouse with an amazing view of the city? So it wasn't too hard to figure that you'd ask me to stay somewhere else tonight. So I'm saving you the time and kicking myself out, but I'm going to need your car Gabi. I don't have one and I'm taking Wyatt with me so I need one with a car seat. Otherwise I would take Josh's Porsche."

Josh smiled, "Go ahead take it. The keys are in my office."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He looked down at Gabi and gently pushed some of her hair behind her ear as he said, "As much I want to be alone with Gabi, I want to spend some quality time with my family," He pressed his forehead against Gabi's and added, "our family."

Gabi smiled and Heather just nodded before quickly running to get the keys to her brother's Porsche and leaving the apartment so the new couple could finally be alone. "You know, I meant what I said about how I'm never going to stop loving you."

"I know and I hope you never go back on your word," Gabi replied, "Because I don't think that I could stop loving you even if I tried." They both smiled like crazy teenagers in love and then proceeded to make out like they were in high school. He didn't care how the two of them had turned into one of those cheesy couples that other people rolled their eyes at when they talked about them. He was too happy to worry about it and he was going to make sure that he never let Gabi slip through his fingers. It took them to long to get to where they were now and he didn't want to waste any more time with her.

* * *

 _18 Months Later_

It had been a while since he walked past the familiar headstones, he was always afraid of cemeteries when he was young and part of him figured that's why he was always uneasy when he came to visit. He found the tombstone that he was looking for and hunched down. "Hi, I know it's been a while. I just had to figure out what I was going to say. Before I get to that, I should tell you that Wyatt is doing great. He can't seem to stop talking these days. His first word was dada and now it seems like he speaks a paragraph at a time. You'd love him, I hear that he looks a lot like you." His back was starting to hurt so he sat down on the ground and then continued, "I guess I should get to reason why I'm here. You see, I'm in love with your daughter. I have been for a while now and well," he reached into his pocket and took out a little black box. "I want to marry her and I want you to know how much she means to me."

"Josh?" he heard Gabi ask behind him, "What are you doing here?"

He did his best to hide the ring box and then said, "Oh just having a chat with your mom. I didn't think with all the press you've been doing lately that you'd have time to visit her today."

She sat down next to him and then added, "That's very sweet of you but I always make time to visit her, especially today of all days."

"I know how much she means to you," he replied while putting his arm around his girlfriend and squeezing her shoulder, "I knew that you asked Heather to clear your schedule for her birthday. I just wasn't sure if she'd be able to do it."

Gabi nodded, "The blog took off faster than we thought it would and every talk show in the San Francisco area wants me for their cooking segment. She thinks that she can cookbook deal in no time but she also said that doesn't think that me taking a few days off will ruin those chances. It was actually quite easy for her to make it happen."

Josh smiled, "Good, it's about time Wyatt and I get you all to ourselves."

Gabi laughed, "You know I didn't expect this to happen, my career taking off like this. Your sister really knows what she's doing."

"Yeah she does and I'm happy to say that I was wrong about her. She has managed to take on more clients and not drop you in the process."

"I'm sorry for not being around as much as I used to."

Josh smiled, "Gabi I love you and I love it that you're getting everything that you want career wise. Besides, I told that I was never going to stop loving you. Which means that just because you have to travel every once and while doesn't mean that's going to change." Gabi looked at the ground and he knew that was her way of making sure he didn't see her cry, he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him, "Hey, do you really want to know why I'm here? Because I know that you didn't believe my excuse earlier." She nodded and he smiled as he said, "I came here to ask for her blessing."

"For what?"

His smile grew bigger as he stood up and offered Gabi a hand. She took it and stood up as well before he said, "For this." He took the ring box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, "I told you once that I was going to stop pretending not to love you and I realized that I was beginning to pretend with you again. I was pretending that I was happy with the way things are and the truth is I'm not. I love being with you and the fact that you and Wyatt finally moved in with me is great but I'd be lying if I didn't say that I want more. Gabi Diamond, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God, Josh!"

"Is that a yes?"

She smiled as she nodded her head, "Of course it is! Yes, I'll marry you!"

He did his best not to drop the ring as he slid it onto her finger and then stood up and kissed her. Every time he shared a big moment with her, he thought that he could never be happier but he was wrong. He had spent the best eighteen months of life with Gabi but he had a feeling that some the greatest moments of his life were about to happen. He didn't know it then, but Gabi Diamond entering his life turned out to be best thing that ever happened to him.

* * *

 **Okay so I know that there are errors so if they were easy to spot, sorry I just really wanted to get this posted.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. Thank you for being patient with me, I know that there was a time where it looked like I had forgotten about this story. Anyway it's been fun to write and I'm glad that many of you enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave me a review and tell what you thought of it, whether you've reviewed every chapter or not, I would appreciate the feedback.**

 **Thanks again.**


End file.
